The Orb
by hhhiue
Summary: When Merlin find a mysterious orb in the forest he can't help but want to show Arthur his find. They eventually end up in the 21st century, meeting a girl named Pepper. Who helps get them back to Camelot, but ends up there herself. Begins before The Sword In The Stone, and during, and after.. OC included. Possible Mordred/OC/Merlin
1. The Orb

"Merlin," Arthur began as the two of them walked through the forest on their horses. "Where the hell are we going?" he asked clearly annoyed with being out riding horses all day. Merlin had insisted on showing him this extraordinary unexplainable object he had found while on one of their hunting trips, he had basically dragged him out of Camelot. It was quite childish and nothing like Merlin at all, but he had seemed so fascinated with this thing that Arthur gave up his protests and decided to go along with out any hassle just so he could get it over with.

Merlin looked around with a hand pressed to his cheek almost like he was trying to hard to stay in thought that he was threatening to slap himself if he lost track of thought. The amount of focus Merlin was in was confusing Arthur, the place where he found this thing shouldn't be too hard to find, he thought. When Merlin didn't reply Arthur started getting a bit ticked off.  
"Merlin!" he yelled almost causing Merlin to fall off his horse. The horse swayed a bit before straightening up, allowing Merlin to do the same.

"W-what?" he stuttered still staggering from his almost fall.

"Are we almost there, we've been on these horses for hours!"

Merlin looked over at Arthur slightly bemused. "Why does your majesty's bottom hurt?"

Arthur scowled. "Answer my question, Merlin."

Merlin stopped laughing at his own joke and nodded. "Yeah, just around the corner there I think."

* * *

Merlin was the first one to dismount his horse, just being able to see the place where he had last found the object got him excited, he couldn't wait to figure out what the thing did. After tying up his and Arthur's horses, Merlin slowly led Arthur to a small cave, not large enough for either of them to go inside but big enough so that they could just barely poke their arms and head through. Immediately both their eyes went straight to the small glowing orb directly in front of them. Merlin turned to Arthur, who was look at it in awe. After moments of staring at the orbs' beauty Merlin reached in and picked up the orb, slowly taking out from the cave. Arthur turned to Merlin before standing up and look down at him.

"What are you doing, Merlin?" he asked, slightly worried as his friend looked hypnotized by the glowing orb. Merlin didn't reply and turned the orb around in his hands before noticing the two buttons placed randomly on the thing. Obviously, without thinking; Merlin pressed both of these buttons and for a small moment the two felt as if they were flying,and then there was a blinding white light.

* * *

_Ouch._

Merlin could hear someone laughing lightly.

_You alright there, mate?_

The only thing Merlin could tell about this voice was that it was female.

_Are you drunk or something?_

Slowly Merlin tried to open his eyes only to be blinded by the sun. He groaned and tried sitting up instead. After doing so he lightly rubbed his eyes, almost like praising them so they would open. As his senses started coming back to him the first thing he noticed was the face of the voice.

"You alright?" she asked backing off a little.

Merlin looked up at her confused. And that was when his surroundings became aware to him and the sound of cars going by was frightening him, immediately he stood up, but the motion of him doing so made him feel almost nauseous and he fell down to the ground ago.

"Oi! Careful there!" the unnamed girl tried to make his fall a little less painful by grabbing him under the armpit and allowing him to fall from there.

"W-Where am I?" Merlin asked, then looked around remembering Arthur. "Where's Arthur?"

The girl stared at him for a little while. "You mean that guy with the blonde hair?"

Merlin nodded frantically, finally noticing that girl was wearing jeans but took no avail to it. He was worried for his King.

"Uh," she pointed to some trees. "He's over there, still unconscious. Is he your friend?"

Merlin nodded and once again tried to stand. It took him awhile but he was finally able to get to his feet. He slowly made his way over to where the woman had pointed and saw that Arthur was as she had said still unconscious, but fine. Merlin looked around again, then looked back to the girl who apparently had followed him.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"London. Gee, that really was some party then, eh?" she commented and Merlin shook his head at her comment and sat down against a tree next to Arthur.

"I'm Merlin." he introduced himself politely.

"Pepper." she smiled just as Arthur violently jerked upwards.

It didn't take him as long to regain himself and sit up next to Merlin but Pepper could tell that their surroundings frightened them and she was confused.

* * *

After countless questions, and disbelieving glances, Pepper was able to convince them to come to her house so she could help them figure out what the hell was going on. She had quickly began to realize that these two men weren't drunks, and she was curious to find out just what they were exactly.

* * *

**Sorry this was short!**

**I don't want to write too much before I know that someone likes it.. :)**

**Please tell me what you think.**


	2. Magic

Merlin and Arthur hesitantly entered Pepper's apartment building still very frightened and timid. Pepper took note of this and instead of using the elevator to get to the third floor they used the stairs. Pepper was starting to get annoyed with the two men for they would keep stopping at each stair and taking a look out the window. She was ready to give them both a slap and leave them on their own to figure out what the hell was going on with them.

As they descended the last stair to the third level, she had a rush of sudden thoughts; maybe their memories where wiped and filled with a false past. Could that happen? Was that even possible? Pepper wasn't sure but she was going to find out. She immediately turned down the hall and led them to her 'flat' as she had called it. Pepper opened the door and stood back to allow them inside. She didn't want to question their clothes, so she didn't say anything, but what they where wearing looked like it came out of medieval times and it had her very confused. Pepper shook her head and walked in behind them closing the door behind her. Merlin and Arthur where stood very still just off to the side of the entrance, slightly awestruck. Pepper walked past them and shook her head and gestured to the island. She wasn't sure why she so quickly took to trust them but something about them made her want to help. They hesitantly sat down as Pepper put her jacket on a hook before joining them.

"So, uh." Pepper started and they both looked up at her. "Where'd you come from exactly?" she asked.

Arthur looked at Pepper hesitantly unsure if he should tell her, he didn't know if she was to be trusted. He wasn't going to say anything about where they where from until Merlin spoke up.

"Camelot." he said simply and Arthur hit the back of his head with his hand causing Merlin to barely flinch.

Pepper gave him a blank look. "Never heard of it." she said lightly.

Merlin sighed. "What year did you say it was?"

Slowly Pepper said. "2012."

Arthur almost fell out of his chair, how the hell did they get to 2012!? Witchcraft?! No, that wasn't it. It was... Merlin... The orb! Of course.

"Sire!" exclaimed Merlin as he grabbed Arthur's arm pulling him back up. Arthur brushed him off and turned to Merlin as Pepper looked at them curiously.

"...'Sire'?" she questioned. "Why'd he call you 'sire'?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Because, I'm the king and that's what you're supposed to do."

Merlin looked at Pepper bemused. "What do you not have a king? Or even a queen?"

Pepper shook her head. "No, we have a queen. But she doesn't really make the big decisions, she just shows up places, I guess. The big decisions for this country are left to the prime minister." Pepper shrugged "At least that's what I've been told..."(A/N **omg sorry if that's wrong and im embarrassing myself im canadian okay i don't know anything.**) Pepper sighed as their faces gave no sign of understanding. "Anyways, why don't we figure out why you're here."

Merlin nodded as Arthur gave her a strange look. "Tell her what you think, Arthur."

Arthur gave him a look. "I don't know why we're here you prat!" again hitting Merlin on the back of the head. "But I might know what brought us here." Merlin looked at him confused. "What?" he asked.

"The orb, Merlin." said Arthur in a 'duh' manner like he should of realized it the very moment they were asked.

Merlin suddenly got a look on his that was translated by Pepper as 'OF COURSE!' and he sprung out of his chair very nearly knocking it over, he stumbled trying to make sure it didn't and almost fell on his face which made Pepper giggle. Arthur turned to Pepper and rolled his eyes and shared in a quick laugh before Merlin composed himself and said. "The orb! Obviously!" was all he said and Pepper gave him a blank look. Merlin looked over at Pepper the smile wiped off his face. "What?" asked Merlin.

Arthur rolled his eyes and once again hit Merlin in the back of the head just as he sat down.

"Wait, so you're," Pepper pointed at Arthur. "The king of Camelot and you're going to miss the Feast of Beltane," she pointed to Merlin. "And you're his servant?" the two of them nodded and she gave a short chuckle after having the gist of who they where and how they think they got here. "Alright, let's say this whole thing about a magical orb bringing you to," she gestured around herself referring to 2012. "then why don't you use magic to get yourself back?" she asked.

Arthur stared at her blankly before throwing his head back and giving a loud laugh making Merlin tense up. "Because," said Arthur between chuckles. "I don't know how to use magic and Merlin here," he gestured to his friend who was giving Pepper a blank stare as if trying to tell her something. "is no way smart enough to be hide that big of a secret from the whole of Camelot." causing Arthur to chuckle again.

Merlin gave Pepper another look and she was starting to catch on. Did Merlin have magic? she asked herself.

"You'd be surprised." mumbled Merlin but Arthur heard not a word but Pepper caught it and she fully understood. He did, and the reason she believed so deeply that he had magic was that she had magic, too.

* * *

**Blargh sorry this just seemed like a good place to end this chapter. I promise the next one will be longer.**

**Hear me out if you don't like short chapters;**  
**They get posted faster and then you get the next chapter sooner so don't complain.**

**Oh, and the question to answer in the reviews is;**  
**Do you like Pepper so far?**  
**Because I do.**

**There's a link to a picture of what I think she looks like.**  
**Oh, and I used the orb from Assassin's Creed as the model orb in this story. Not even sorry.**

**Please review you'll get a hug from each and everyone of the Avengers.**  
**Who wouldn't want that like what.**


	3. Please

**A/N:**

**I'm actually really enjoying writing this story.**

**I really like Pepper and I don't know why.**

**Like, I'm pretty sure this might even have a sequel wOW.**

**Just a quick heads up, this story isn't going to be that long.**

**The sequel will probably be even shorter x\**

* * *

Merlin was hardly ever one to judge, but the fact the Pepper had been so quick to believe that they'd time traveled to 2012 with some orb and now they where having a conversation about magic and she wasn't questioning their sanity and it was worrying him. What if she was the one who sent them here. What if it was Morgana in disguise. His eyes studied her face giving no resemblance to Morgana. But she was very pretty.. Merlin shook those thoughts out of his head. What he attracted to this girl? Impossible! She wasn't even from his time.

Merlin.

Pepper's voice rang in his eyes and Arthur's hand was waving in front of his eyes.

"Merlin, can I talk to you out in the hallway for a second, please?" she asked standing up not taking no for a answer. "You," she points to Arthur. "stay." and with that she pulled Merlin out of the 'flat' and into the hallway.

He looked at her kind of worried. "Yes?" asked Merlin raising a eyebrow curiously.

"I know, Merlin." Pepper simply explained. "About the, you-know, " she raised her voice to a whisper. "the magic, Merlin." Merlin's eyebrows shot up instantly and immediately knowing anything about magic let alone have it which made her laugh. "Come on, Merlin. Trust me, please,." Pepper sighed and demonstrated lighting a small fire in her hand and watching his bewildered expression and she closed her hand. "Please." Merlin sighed and copied the exact trick she had just done. "I could help. Send you two home, but look around my apartment Merlin, I have nothing else, my family is dead and I'm almost-" she said the grin slowly disappeared. "Why doesn't he know?" she asked gesturing her head this hands.

Before answering her question Merlin gave her a sad look. "Because before he was king - his father banned magic, then later died at the hands of witchcraft, he'd banish me from Camelot." said Merlin sadly.

Pepper smirked. "There are so many people I want banished in this city, good God, Merlin you don't even know."

Merlin chuckled. "I know how you feel, Pepper. When I first arrived in Camelot the first person I wanted to banish was Arthur."

Pepper smiled. "Why? Was he being a royal prat?" she asked.

Merlin nodded. "He told me he'd been trained to kill since birth and I asked him how long he'd been training to be a prat." he smiled as Pepper laughed. "Later, I got put in the stocks.." he said making Pepper laugh louder.

"God, Merlin, we could be best friends." she exclaimed and walked back into her apartment only to find Arthur staring awestruck up at the refrigerator, Merlin quickly joining him. "It opens, you know." Hesitantly, Arthur put his hand around the handle of the fridge and opened the door, causing the two to jump back .

"I don't think I can ever get used to this." said Merlin shaking his head and turning to Pepper who smiled at him.

"You won't have to, I'll get you home." Promised Pepper.

Arthur looked over at her expectantly. "You'll get me back in time for Feast of Beltane, right?" he questioned and Pepper smiled.

"I hope so."

Only a while later Pepper had convinced Arthur and Merlin to sit on her couch instead of at the table. They didn't feel very comfortable sitting on the couch as it was right in front of the small TV which Arthur looked ready to throw out the window at any given moment because of the moving pictures. There had been many pleas for them to stay at the table but Pepper just wasn't giving in. After they stopped hassling with her Arthur asked.

"So, how exactly are you going to get us back?" he asked.

Pepper blankly gave him a look. "Magic." she confessed.

If Arthur had been given a drink he would've spat it all over Pepper's face. "Magic!?" he exclaimed standing up. "Oh, no. Please don't tell me you have magic." Pepper gave an apologetic smile and Arthur threw his head back. "We're getting out of here, Merlin," Arthur pulled him to his feet. "It was, erm, nice of you to offer but we can't be bothered by magic, now can we Merlin?" he asked.

Merlin shook Arthur off him. "Come on now, Arthur, she very well may be our last hope. Besides she obviously hasn't got anything here.. she could come back with us." he suggested.

Arthur looked at him like he was mad and Merlin shot him a pleading look back. Running a hand down his face he nodded and sat down at the table again.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I lied.**  
**I think this might just be shorter than the other one hahahah what are you gonna do xD But I'm trying to make this a everyday thing as this story is not long.**

**The idea I have for the sequel is very exciting and if you read in between the lines you might just be able to infer what it was.**  
**mwahahahhahahahah**

**Please review and you'll get a trip in the TARDIS.**  
**Oh and if you notice any mistakes please tell me and I'll fix them. :D**


	4. Camelot

"Arthur, I think we can trust her." Merlin said standing up from the table and leaning his hands on the back of the chair he was recently sitting in.

Arthur looked up at him a bemused look on his face, Pepper had left the room and Arthur was fighting with himself. Should he leave and be left to wander the streets of a place he had no idea about in a time that wasn't even his own, or stay. The second option was beginning to look less and less appealing after finding out that Pepper had magic. Arthur knew that they needed someone with magic to get back to Camelot, he was going to allow it, but trust her? No way. Magic had killed his father, his mother, and Morgana had betrayed him with magic.

"I'll think about it, Merlin." he sighed as Pepper came back into the room a stack of books in her arms. With a huff she set them down on the table in front of Arthur and Merlin sat down again. Pepper walked around the table and picked a book off the pile and opened it up in front of her, she flipped to a page with a small orb on the page.

"Is this it?" she asked, pointing to the picture. Merlin and Arthur leaned forward, tilting their heads to get a better view of the picture. Merlin was the first to lean back.

"It's similar," Merlin decided, as Arthur leaned back. "But it's not it."

"Grab a book." Pepper sighed, flicking through the book.

Arthur and Merlin picked a book up off the pile and started to flick through it.

* * *

After an hour the room was basically silent except for the ticking of the clock and flipping of the pages. There were so many books it took awhile until someone finally found something that looked similar.

"Here." Merlin said, grinning turning the book around and showing it to Arthur and Pepper.

Pepper picked it up and looked closely at it. "Are you sure?" she asked, looking from Arthur to Merlin, who both nodded. "Absolutely one hundred percent sure?" she asked and they nodded again. "There is no doubt in your mind that this isn't the right one?"

"It's the right one." Merlin nodded reassuringly.

Pepper yawned, and looked up at the clock. "Listen, it's late, and we're not going to get anything done when we're exhausted so you two can sleep on the couches..." she yawned again, rubbing her eyes.

Merlin looked to Arthur, who looked sleep deprived himself. "Fine." he said standing up from the table.

Pepper nodded, taking the book from Merlin and walking into her room after saying goodnight.

* * *

Pepper hadn't planned on sleeping at all that night, she was going to figure out how to get them back to Camelot. She spent four hours trying different spells and enchantments. She had no idea what she was doing but when a stream of light exploded from the window at three in the morning she knew she'd done something right. The light surrounded her and she looked around a grin on her face, but then she passed out.

* * *

_Pepper! _

Someone yelled in her ear making her flinch, she tried to open her eyes but they were just so heavy. Someone started shaking her shoulder.

_Pepper..._

A different voice sighed and she was lifted from the ground. Pepper's eyes began to flutter open and she looked up to see Arthur. Arthur?

Pepper tried to look around, and she caught sight of Merlin walking next to her. "Where are we?" she mumbled into Arthur's chest, too dizzy to move anymore.

Pepper felt Arthur look down at her, "Camelot." he said quietly.

A rush of relief rushed over her, she'd done it.


	5. Dresses and Castles

_Hey! So I know the last chapter was short and kinda rushed and stuff, but I've actually thought up an full on plot for this story, so I'm really excited about that so I should be posting more regularly :D  
btw for some reason I always write a lot better while listening to the Dr Horrible soundtrack like idk why ok  
emotions wow why_

_Oh and if you're here because you wanna know about my other story or whatever ya i've basically given up on that story it's shit lolol_

* * *

Pepper had finally relaxed in Arthur's arms, it wasn't like she had any choice she felt so disoriented. Pepper had almost passed out again when she'd finally digested what Arthur had said to here when she asked where they were. _Camelot _he had said. She couldn't be in Camelot. No way. Pepper knew she'd gotten Arthur and Merlin to Camelot but she's wasn't meant to come with them, she'd expected to never see them again, to be perfectly honest she was fine with that. Pepper flung her arm around Arthur's neck and forced her legs onto the ground, nearly falling over, but was stopped by Arthur leaning forward in surprise and catching her and himself from falling on the ground. When she'd regained her balance she finally noticed Merlin who looked very tired, confused, and worried, then she looked to Arthur who look angry if anything. Pepper - herself angry placed a hand on the side of her head.

"Why am I here, too?" Pepper asked, her voice shaking as she looked at Merlin.

Merlin looked at her confused. "Didn't you..?" he looked to Arthur who was staring intently at Pepper. "We thought you'd brought yourself-"

Pepper cut Merlin off by shaking her head. "No. My intention was to bring you two back," she said pointing at them angrily. "I don't want to be here!"

Arthur sighed and glanced over at Merlin, his eyebrow raised before he turned back to Pepper who was giving him a suspicious look. "Can you walk?" he asked. Pepper glared at Arthur and spun around and starting walking in the direction they were headed. Arthur laughed and shook his head, turning around to look at Merlin who was also laughing as Pepper sauntered away. It was obvious to see that - just by what she was wearing (jeans and a t-shirt) that she was out of place and it was _funny._

* * *

As Pepper neared the castle she stared up at it bewildered by how beautiful it was, she hadn't entered the city yet but she could still see the castle. She was staring up at it as Merlin and Arthur came up from behind her, exchanged glances and continued walking on ahead of her. Pepper took on last glance at the castle and followed behind them into the city.

"Wait!" Pepper called, running to catch up with Arthur and Merlin. "Won't I look out of place? I mean look what I'm wearing." she pointed out standing in front of them, making them all come to a stop.

"I'm sure Morgana's old room will have something." Arthur decided, walking ahead of them.

Pepper looked to Merlin and walked in step with him. "Who's Morgana?" she whispered.

Merlin frowned, "It doesn't matter,." he said, shaking his head.

"Oh."

"Wait, does that mean I'll have to wear a dress?" she asked, after a moment of silence looking around at all the woman in dresses they were passing.

Merlin nodded, "I supposed so, why?"

Pepper looked over at him, "I don't do dresses, Merlin. No way in hell am I wearing a dress." she shook her head completely content on keeping this promise.

"We'll find something." he smiled as she huffed.

* * *

Merlin first took Pepper to Morgana's old room inside the castle which was stuffed with old dresses and looked like it hadn't been touched in many years. Merlin was the first to enter the room and it seemed he knew exactly where to walk, Pepper awkwardly walked inside herself, feeling completely out of place. Merlin walked towards a wardrobe and pulled out the first dress he saw and handed it to Pepper and gestured to the curtain for her to change behind. Awkwardly, Pepper took the dress and walked behind the curtain. It took her about ten minutes to get the dress on and when she finally did she was so relieved, she didn't want to have to ask Merlin for help. Sighing, she walked out from behind the curtain and Merlin immediately stood up, looking at her from head to toe, a grin on his face.

"Don't laugh." Pepper pointed at him accusingly.

Merlin shook his head. "You look beautiful." he complimented.

Pepper looked up at him. "Yeah?" she asked as Merlin nodded, which made Pepper blush and Merlin grin. He walked over to Pepper and led her out of the room.

* * *

Pepper had made Merlin show her the city and the outside of the castle (he promised to show her the inside another day). They were wandering around the kingdom when Gaius the court physician walked up to Merlin.

"Merlin." the man said some what angrily. "Where have you been?"

"Someone's in trouble." Pepper laughed nudging Merlin's side. Merlin shrugged her off and look to Gaius, who was studying Pepper intently, he looked to Merlin allowing him to forget the other question and with his eyes asked another, 'Who's this?'

"Gaius, this is Pepper," Merlin introduced. 'Pepper?' Gaius mouthed, as to say 'what kind of name is that?' which Pepper caught up on and was in fact someone offended.

"Hullo," Pepper smiled, and got a nod from Gaius.

The conversation was moved from the topic of Pepper and onto the fact that Arthur had been looking for Merlin.

"Well, I'm here." was Merlin's response, which made Pepper have to hold back a laugh.

Gaius sighed, and shook his head before slowly walking away.

"Okaaay." Pepper laughed. "You gonna go to Arthur?" she asked.

Merlin shrugged. "No, I think he can live without a servant for at least a few hours."

* * *

_Okay, so that was seriously my favourite chapter so far  
so leave a review or whatever and I'll be sure to post soon?  
idk you can never really know with me ok i post when i like and omfg that's not good i'm really bad at this  
but ya review and i'll love you okay thanks bye_

_Chelsea c:_


	6. The Sword in the Stone Part 1 (Part 1)

**I've changed a few things with this story.  
****Basically, this chapter is set during the Sword in the Stone Part 1 and 2, so Gwen hasn't been in Camelot since Lance du Lac and hasn't even been mentioned in this story.  
****You'll understand more if you just go back and read the first five chapters.  
**

**Okay, so you've done that? **

**Good. Continue...**

* * *

Merlin and Pepper were still wandering the castle when the sun set and day turned to night. The first sign of this for the two of them was when Pepper yawned so loud it reminded Merlin of somebody's stomach begging. Laughing he leaned his elbows on the cut out window in one of the corridors of the castle, Pepper quickly joining him.

"I am so tired," she complained, placing a hand to her forward as if to steady herself from falling down right then. "I stayed up all night trying to get you and Arthur back here."

Merlin turned to Pepper and studied her every feature, completely mesmerized in the way her hair fell on over her shoulders and how she was constantly moving a strand of hair from her face that just wouldn't stay still. Pepper, not yet noticing Merlin staring at her, turned to look down at the town and how dark it was getting so quickly, and when she looked up at the sky she could perfectly see every single star. Sleepily grinning she turned back to Merlin who still hadn't moved his eyes from her. Raising her eyebrows at him she yawned again, which gave Merlin the clue that he had to find somewhere for her to sleep. He was about to suggest to her stay with him, when loud foot steps emerged from the end of the hallway.

"Merlin!" a voice, immediately recognized as Arthur yelled. Merlin and Pepper both turned to look at the king, who was already beside them. Arthur looked to Pepper, a warning look on his face, basically saying that if she even dared use magic in Camelot she'd better be aware of the consequences, which she was and the glare she was under sent her to sink back behind Merlin with her head down, as if to tear his eyes off her. "Merlin," Arthur started, "I need your help to get prepared for tonight."

"Tonight?" Merlin questioned, scratching the back of his head, confused.

"Yes, tonight. The Feast of Beltane." Arthur reminded him.

Merlin awkwardly laughed. "Oooh, that!"

"Come on!"

"Yes, sire."

Arthur shook his head and left the hallway, Pepper and Merlin following after him

* * *

Pepper stood leaned awkwardly against the table in Arthur's chambers as he got dressed behind the screen and Merlin fiddled with Arthur's belt.

"What's taking so long?" Arthur asked from behind the screen.

"It's the Feast of Beltane, the king must look kingly." Merlin replied, grinning to Pepper.

"I'm hardly going to look kingly in my undergarments, am I?"

"Have a little patience. Think of something pleasant."

"You in the stocks?" Arthur joked, making Pepper laugh, only to be met with a glare from Merlin, which only made her laugh more.

"Wait one second..." Merlin mumbled, still fiddling with the belt, as Pepper watches him.

"One?" Arthur says, stepping out from behind the screen and Merlin spins around, hiding the belt behind his back. "What have you got there?" he asks.

"Nothing. My hand." Merlin says, showing his right hand, then hiding it behind his back. "My other hand." he shows Arthur his left hand then hides it behind his back.

Arthur looks to Pepper and she hold her hands out in front of her, a grin on her face. He walks forward dressed in everything but his trousers and turns Merlin around only to see his belt in Merlin's hand and he takes it from him.

"Why are you putting another hole in this belt?" he questions, looking from Pepper to Merlin.

Pepper shrugs, ready to burst out laughing, while Merlin awkwardly answers. "I was, er.. enhancing it for comfort and ease of use." he confesses, which causes Pepper let out a laugh before covering her mouth with her hand and shaking her head to get herself to stop.

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Arthur asks.

"No! I'm saying that the.. belt is one hole shy of protection."

That was it, the last straw. Pepper took her hand off her mouth and finally burst out laughing, using the chair to balance herself from falling over to the over tired state she was in at the moment.

Arthur couldn't help but smile over at her, but then turned to Merlin. "Ridiculous." he says trying to put the belt on over his chainmail. He cringes as he tries to squeeze it together. "Come on."

Pepper stops laughing and looks over at Arthur as the belt still won't go together. "Don't be so hard on yourself." she grins.

"A little extra padding goes with the job. What with all the feasts and banquets and ceremonies." Merlin says, as Arthur gives up on the belt and hands it to Merlin.

"All right Merlin, do what you have to do. Not a word of this to anyone, understand?" Arthur asks, looking to Pepper then to Merlin.

"My lips are sealed." Pepper says.

"Trust me," Merlin says, "If there's one thing I'm good at it's keeping secrets."

When Arthur leaves the room, Pepper turns to Merlin. "Am I allowed to come to the Feast?" she asks.

Merlin shrugs, "I suppose so."

"Where will I go?"

"You can stay with me." he smiles lightly, returning to the belt.

* * *

Pepper followed Merlin into the Dining Chambers as he carried a heaping plate of food and she carried a jug of wine places it in front of Arthur.

"Ah! My favourite. Herb crusted caper." Arthur grins.

"Easy now, we don't want any more holes in that belt." Merlin says and Pepper has to set the jug of wine down on the table to keep from spilling it while one of the knights, Percival, chokes on his wine as he sniggers.

"Ha-ha." Arthur shakes his head.

"Wine?" Merlin asks Gaius taking the jug of wine Pepper had put down, he nods and Merlin pours him a glass.

"Merlin."

Merlin looks over at Arthur who nods for him to lean in, he steps closer and Arthur grabs the front of his shirt.

"It's a good job you don't have anything of any actual importance to keep a secret, isn't it?" he asks, releasing his shirt as Pepper continues to laugh.

* * *

As the night continues on Percival had begun talking to Pepper, and telling her funny stories about things that had happened to him in his life.

"... And then he fell into the mud!" Percival finished and the both of them laughed. Pepper looked around for Merlin and she spotted him walking over to Arthur, who was looking over at Percival and her sadly.

"You okay?" Merlin asks him.

"No one likes to be called fat, Merlin." Arthur lies.

"Sorry."

Arthur looks around some more, continuing to mope.

"It's Gwen isn't it?" Merlin asks.

"I look for her in the room; she's not there... then I remember why." Arthur says sadly, taking a drink of his wine. That's when the warning bells sound and another knight, Gwaine enters the dining chamber and Arthur stands.

"Sire!" Gwaine exclaims. "We're under attack! They're within the city walls!"

"Merlin, get everyone to the inner chamber." Arthur says, taking off his cloak.

"Yes, sire. Everyone follow me!" Merlin exclaims, grabbing Pepper's hand.

Arthur jumps over the table and grabs a sword. "Gwaine, secure the armoury Percival, with me!"

* * *

Pepper follows Merlin and Gaius as they help a wounded man lay down in the inner chamber.

Merlin turns to Gaius, "The lower town is lost. It's only a matter of time before they reach the citadel."

"But how did this happen? How did they get in without being detected?" Gaius asks as Pepper hands a cup of water to a injured man.

"We knew Agravaine was planning something." Merlin whispers.

"It seems your worst fears have been realized, Merlin." Gaius says, Merlin considers this before running off. "Merlin!"

"I've got to find, Arthur!" he calls over his shoulder.

Pepper goes to join him, but Gaius grabs her arm. "He'll be fine," he reassures her, "I need some help here."

Pepper looks up at him before nodding quickly and taking the cup from the man she'd handed the water to.

* * *

When Merlin and Arthur finally return to the inner chamber, Pepper has changed out of the dress Merlin had given her to wear and is now wearing the clothes she had came here in, brown jeggings and over sized sweater. She was pressing a cold cloth to a wounded man's forehead and looks up when they crash through the door and Gaius come rushing in, she lifts the man's hand up to his forehead, places the cloth his his hand, and rushes over to Merlin as he places Arthur down on a bench.

"I can bind the ribcage, but even that would run the risk of puncturing a lung." Gaius tells Arthur.

"Do whatever it takes, Gaius, just so long as I can swing a sword."

Gwaine and Percival bar the doors and Gaius turns to them, "How do we stand?" he asks.

"The citadel is overrun. We can't hold out much longer." Percival says as Pepper stands beside Merlin.

"How long before they reach us? Gaius asks, approaching the four of them, standing next to Pepper.

"Minutes at best." Percival sheaths his sword.

"We can't wait for Arthur. If they find him, they'll kill him." Merlin replies.

"We must get him to safety while we still can." Percival says.

"Arthur would never abandon his people. He'd rather die." Gwaine shakes his head.

"He'd rather gain ten pounds." Pepper laughs.

Gwaine, Merlin, and Percival all look to her with amused expressions, while Gaius shakes his head and she smiles at her joke.

"Barricade the doors. Give us as much time as you can." Merlin says, and he Gaius, and Pepper all move out of the ways. "We need to get Arthur out of here whether he likes it or not. Give him some kind of potion, something to knock him out?"

"I don't have anything strong enough. In my chambers, perhaps, but the Southrons control the palace." Gaius sighs.

"There must be something," Merlin looks to Pepper pleadingly, she sighs and shakes her head not coming up with any ideas.

"I'm sorry, Merlin. Maybe there's something you can do. Arthur won't go willingly." Gaius suggests.

"What if he was to lose his will?" Pepper asks.

"Are you two suggesting magic?" Merlin asks and Gaius immediately looks to Pepper and back to Merlin, shocked. "It's okay, she knows."

Gaius shakes his head. "You'll do it, then?"

"I can try."

Merlin and Pepper step behind Arthur and Gaius steps in front of him as Arthur leans back against the table.

"I'm sorry, sire, this is going to hurt."

"Just get on with it!"

Gaius presses his hands into Arthur's wound and Arthur howls in pain and Merlin casts a spell and Arthur stirs weirdly. Gwaine and Percival rush up.

"We need to leave now, sire!" Merlin says to Arthur.

"Of course." Arthur stands up, slightly unsteady and the others look at each other. Merlin gives Gaius a shrug and Gwaine and Percival brush off their surprise.

"Then let's go." Percival slings Arthur's arm around his neck and helps him out. "We'll use the postern gate."

Merlin and Pepper gather Arthur's things. Gwaine stop as the walk out and offers his hand to Percival. "I'll keep them off your back as long as I can." Percival looks surprised for a moment, then grasps Gwaine's outstretched arm and exits with Arthur. Gaius just stands there.

"Gather your things, Gaius." Merlin says, and Pepper looks up.

"You go, Merlin. I'll just slow you down." Gaius says.

Pepper shakes her head. "Gaius, no."

"You must know it's for the best."

"No, if you stay here-" Merlin starts as Pepper finishes gathering Arthur's things.

"No time to argue. I'm sorry." Gwaine says shoving Merlin towards the exit.

"Look after our king, Merlin," Gaius says. "Pepper."

Merlin hesitates before grabbing Pepper's hand and running off. Gwaine and Gaius face the door and the Southrons burst in, Morgana in their midst. Gwwaine allows his sword to be taken.

"It seems you victory is short lived, Morgana." Gaius says and Morgana scowls and turns to the door.

"Prepare the horses! We're going on a hunt!"


	7. The Sword in the Stone Part 1 (Part 2)

**The longest chapter yet! :D**

* * *

Percival supports Arthur as he slows to a stop in the woods, Merlin by their sides while Pepper desperately tries to keep up. "Thank you, Percival." Arthur says, taking his arm down from around Percival's neck.

"Can you walk on your own?" Merlin asks as Pepper comes to a stop beside him.

"Oh, yes. Just point me in the right direction."

"Shh!" Percival exclaims as footsteps approach from their side. The three of them become completely silent until Percival spins around and grabs someone. "Elyan."

"...on my account." Elyan says weakly, as they both smile at each other.

"Is the way out of Camelot clear?" Percival asks leading Elyan away from the group.

"As far as I can tell."

Pepper goes to follow them, but then realizes neither Arthur nor Merlin were following. She stops and turns around to wait for them.

"Come on, Arthur." Merlin nods to Arthur, who had stopped to watch as Camelot burned. He turns around and walks on behind him slowly.

* * *

When night had finally fallen, the five of them had been running in the woods for a little over a hour now and Pepper's feet were starting to hurt, and she was tired. She wasn't the type of person who like to go for runs, or even leave the house. Ever. All this running was tiring her out and she began lagging behind, Merlin stopping to wait for her every once in awhile.

Pepper slows to a jog, thinking she'd heard the faint sound of a horse's hoofs beating against the ground. "Be quiet!" she exclaims.

"They'll come after us. They know Arthur's still alive." Percival says, while he and Elyan hold on to Arthur's arms, as they run.

"Shh!"

"Then we have to make it across the border, find sanctuary anywhere we can." Elyan suggests.

"I know a place. Ealdor. It's beyond the White Mountain." Merlin says, stopping completely when he notices Pepper was not beside him, "Wait!" he turns around and she's standing not too far from him.

"Listen." she hisses, and they all finally hear the hoof beats.

"Run!" Percival turns and begins running away, Merlin waits for Pepper to be in front of him before running as Morgana, Agravaine, and the Southrons ride straight for them.

Morgana's eyes glow gold as she casts a spell and they're all thrown forward. Merlin, Pepper, and Elyan help Arthur to his feet they keep running as the Southrons pursue on foot.

"Where's Percival?" Merlin asks, as he and Pepper look around.

"We have to go!" Elyan shouts as they continue to run. When they reach a rock trench and Elyan stops. "Go!"

"What about you?" asks Merlin as Arthur and Pepper run on and Elyan hands Merlin a sword.

"Don't worry about me. Go!"

Merlin runs off and Elyan steps into the trench opening and fights off the Southrons as they come one at a time.

* * *

At the exit of the woods is where Merlin stops running and hold up at hand to Arthur, who runs into him, making Pepper laugh.

"Sorry! My fault!"

Merlin turns to Pepper, who's biting her lip to keep from laughing any more, and looks surprised at this new development. "Well I think we're safe for now. But we need to find you some kind of disguise. You're too conspicuous in those clothes." he says as Arthur looks down at his armour and red cape.

"Well, whatever you say. I'm entirely in your hands."

Merlin looks back over at Pepper, then to Arthur with a strange expression for a moment and they continue on.

* * *

After a little bit of walking the three of them find a hut with laundry hanging on the clothsline outside. Arthur hunches down over Merlin's shoulders.

"Perfect." Merlin says, smiling to Pepper, who smiles back while Arthur nods like an imbecile behind him as Merlin tries to get up with Arthur squeezed in next to him. Merlin and Pepper sit against a wall as Arthur changes. "In your own time. Obviously."

"We aren't in a hurry or anything." Pepper mumbles.

"Agh. Sorry, Merlin, Pepper. Some of these things are a little on the tight side." Arthur complains.

"Beggars can't be choosers, sire."

"No, you're right. Probably should learn to think before I speak, shouldn't I?"

Merlin smiles, "It'd be a start." he says, grinning over at Pepper, who just shakes her head in amusement.

"Agh. All done." Arthur steps out from behind the wall for inspection. The trousers reach just below the knee, the sleeves barely reach past his elbows, and the shirt shows a large section of midriff.

Merlin closes his eyes and laughs. "Well, Arthur, what can I say? You look like a total turnip head."

"You look like you left your clothes in the dryer too long." Pepper whispers to herself.

"Well, should I try something else? There's-there's plenty more here."

"No!" Pepper laughs.

"No, that- that will do absolutely fine. Although, maybe I'll take that." Merlin takes the money pouch strapped to Arthur's belt.

"My gooold."

"Probably safer with us." Merlin gestures between himself and Pepper.

"Of course."

Merlin smiles a bit before giving Arthur a strange look.

* * *

Merlin, Pepper and Arthur had been walking through the forest for quite some time, when they finally came across the road.

"Stop," Merlin says to Arthur, and listens for anything out of the ordinary, then turns to Arthur and speaks slowly. "Wait here."

Arthur nods and Merlin runs off, with Pepper close behind and Arthur heads off in the other direction. Merlin and Pepper catch sight of a set of travellers breaking camp, when someone puts a sword to Merlin's back and a dagger to Pepper's.

Merlin's back immediately stiffens while Pepper yelps. They both turn their heads to be met with a blonde woman, Isolde, smiling back at them.

"Hello," she says.

* * *

Isolde brings Merlin, Pepper and Arthur to Tristan who's sharpening a knife. "I found them lurking in the woods." she tells him.

"See anything interesting?" Tristan asks, as the three of them stop in front of Tristan.

"No."

Merlin, Arthur, and Pepper all duck as Tristan throws the knife into the tree behind Merlin's head.

"You want to watch where you stick your beak, boy." Tristan warns.

"I didn't see anything, I promise. We were just passing through." Merlin lies.

"They've no horses, no supplies, nothing."

"Like to travel light, do you?"

Merlin shrugs, "Something like that."

"So where're you headed?" asks Tristan.

"North over the border." answers Merlin.

"Lot's kingdom." says Tristan, pushing off of the wall and walking towards Merlin, "He doesn't take kindly to strangers, I can tell you. Likes to decorate his fortress with their heads."

"So why are you heading there?"

"I have my reasons."

"Right."

"I agree with him." says Arthur.

"Shh!" Pepper scolds.

"What's wrong with your friend?" Tristan asks turning to Pepper.

"He's a-" she stops, searching for the word.

"Simpleton." Merlin whispers, she nods.

"He's a simpleton, he can't help it."

"Look after him, do you?" he asks.

"Without me, he wouldn't last a day." says Merlin.

Tristan narrows his eyes as Arthur nods, then looks back at his wagon. "Very well, I suppose you can go on your way." he says, retrieving his knife from the tree.

"Could we not come with you? I mean, I-I would be grateful for the company, to be honest." says Merlin, who gets a slap on the shoulder from Pepper.

Arthur steps forward, "I'm very annoying."

Tristan scoffs. "I'm sorry."

"Please?" Pepper pleads

"Don't push it, girl. You're lucky I let you go with your lives."

"We could pay you." Pepper says, which catches their attention.

"With gold." Merlin finishes.

"Well, why didn't you say so before?" Tristan asks as Arthur smiles like a idiot. Pepper looks at him and he goes serious.

* * *

Merlin and Pepper walk along side the wagon, while Arthur sits with his head out the side.

"We make camp here!" Tristan exclaims, helping Isolde down from the wagon.

"Why thank you." she smiles.

"My pleasure." he says as they walk off

Arthur sticks a leg out of the wagon and Merlin shoves it back in. Later, Merlin and Pepper help them make camp, while Arthur hugs a tree. Stepping away from helping Pepper turns to Arthur and scratches her forehead and bites her lip to keep from laughing, then turns back around, only to see Merlin opening one of Tristan and Isolde's boxes from the wagon.

"That doesn't concern you." Isolde says, pointing a dagger at Merlin.

"I'm sorry. It's just, I recognize that smell. That is frankincense isn't it?" he asks, as Pepper walks back over.

"What if it is?" Tristan says walking over and placing a hand on the box.

"Must be worth a fortune."

"It must be." says Tristan, looking to Isolde and they give each other longing looks.

"You're smugglers." Pepper says from behind them.

Isolde turns around to face her, a grin on her face. "We prefer to think of it as free trade." she says as Tristan chuckles.

"It's forbidden," Merlin begins, looking towards Pepper. "By edict of the king, if you're caught, you could be killed."

"Caught? Tristan and Isolde? I don't think so. We're too quick and too smart for the halfwit king in Camelot." Tristan says, walking past Arthur who is still hugging the tree, now tapping it with his knuckles with an ear pressed against the trunk. Pepper laughs as Merlin goes to collect him.

"You don't say."

* * *

Night has fallen and Merlin, Arthur and Pepper are all sitting around a campfire. Arthur sitting by himself on a separate log, and Pepper sitting next to Merlin.

"More soup?" asks Merlin.

"Yes, please." Arthur nods as Merlin ladles some soup for Arthur. "Thank you." he says lifting the bowl to his lips. Merlin turns to Pepper and gestures to the soup and she shakes her head.

"A please and a thank you all the same time? That's amazing."

"Is it?"

Merlin nods, "Mm. Well, let's just say manners are not your strong point."

"Really?" asks Arthur, Merlin nods. "In what way?"

"Rude. Thoughtless. Insensitive. And that's when you're in a good mood."

"Sorry to hear that."

"I don't think you realize how hard I work for you. I know you're the king, but it would be nice if you could do one small think for yourself as a, erm...gesture. Mark of respect."

"Sorry to have been a disappointment, Merlin. I'll try harder in the future."

"Oh, I look forward to that..." Merlin grins, turning to Pepper, who shakes her head.

"Merlin, no."

Merlin grins even larger. "On the other hand, why wait?" he drops his soup bowl on top of the one Arthur is holding. "That pot will need rinsing out as well."

"Of course."

"And when you're done with that, the horses need a rubdown, too."

"My pleasure."

Merlin watches Arthur as he gets up and takes the stewpot. "Over there." he points. Arthur walks over the bushes and falls over, crashing down with a clatter. Pepper turns to Merlin and smacks him on the arm.

"You're awful!" she laughs as Merlin smiles and lies down.

"You all right?" Merlin calls out to Arthur.

"Yeah," Arthur says, getting up and continues on.

* * *

In the morning, Arthur walks through the camp while everyone's asleep. He walks up to Merlin, who's sleeping sitting up against the tree, Pepper on the other side, and gives him a few small kicks to wake him up.

"You better have damn good explanation for this, Merlin." Arthur says his voice low, Merlin just stares at him.

"Fine. Then I'll just carry on kicking you." Arthur kicks Merlin some more scrambles to his feet, bumping Pepper on his way up, she sleepily stand up too.

"Arthur." says Merlin, looking into Arthur's face. "You're back."

"What do you mean 'I'm back?' You're talking gibberish." Arthur says, then looks to Pepper, "What is she doing here?"

Pepper looks up at him, slightly offended, she opened her mouth to tell him off when Merlin started talking.

"Listen to me, please. Camelot is lost. You were injured in an attack, you passed out. I had to get you out of there." he explains.

Arthur is stunned as he remembers, "Where are we now?"

"We're heading north to a safe haven, to Ealdor. Hopefully the knights will meet us there."

"Who are these people?" Arthur asks, looking around the camp.

"They're, er..-"

Pepper cuts him off. "Smugglers." she says lamely.

"Smugglers?!"

"Shh!" Merlin scolds.

"All right, let's assume, for one moment, that you two know what you're doing. It doesn't explain why I look like a village idiot."

"It's the perfect disguise. No one would ever suspect you of being, you know.. who you are."

"I'm sorry, Merlin. I am not going around looking like this."

"You have to. You got to keep in character." Merlin explains, as Pepper bites her lip and starts to quietly giggle.

Arthur glares at her, "Character? What character?"

Tristan's voice comes from behind them. "You." Merlin and Pepper turn around to face him, "We leave as soon as the horses are watered. Explain it to the simpleton, would you?"

Arthur looks at Merlin, who smiles sheepishly. He looks to Pepper who just grins. Merlin carries the sword as he, Pepper, and Arthur walk toward the wagon. Arthur take the sword back and Tristan and Isolde look up.

"Simpleton." Tristan says.

"He's talking to you." Pepper whispers to Arthur.

"I don't answer to that name." Arthur replies.

"In character, remember?" Merlin says.

Tristan looks down at the sword Arthur's holding. "Impressive piece."

"Thank you, sir." Arthur says in a pirate voice, and Pepper has to hid behind Merlin to keep from laughing.

"May I?" Tristan asks, and Arthur lets him take the sword, who examines the blade. "Magnificent," he scoffs. "The only place you find workmanship of this quality is the royal forge of Camelot." he puts the sword to Arthur's neck. "Tell me, how did you come by it?"

"I won it in a card game. Gave it to him as a present. Won't be parted from it. Makes him feel safe." Merlin explains as Tristan narrows his eyes suspiciously and Arthur nods stupidly and he hands the sword back to him.

"I hope for your sake that's true." he says. Arthur takes the sword like he doesn't know how to hold it. "I'd hate to think that I was riding with a knight of Camelot."

Arthur hugs the sword to his chest, and in a pirate voice say, "Aye."

Isolde giggles, "Knight of Camelot? Look at him." Merlin and Pepper laugh and Arthur pretends not to know how to put the sword in his belt.

"You're right. Their knights may be stupid, but they're not that stupid." Tristan says.

Arthur puts on a big smile and chuckles with the rest of them as Merlin tussles his hair, "Pack you things, simpleton!"

Arthur grabs Merlin's arm, "Call me that again and I'll run you through."

"Don't worry, sire, I'm sure you won't have to keep it up for too much longer."

"How long?!"

The man walking past the three of them gets shot with an arrows. They turn and see Southrons charging the camp. Arthur grabs Merlin and Pepper to duck out of the way. An arrow flies directly at Arthur's head and Pepper stops it with her magic and spins it back in the direction it came from and into the guy who had shot it. She cringes, as the man falls down dead, and she tries to keep back tears due to the fact that she'd just killed somebody by biting down on her index finger. Arthur gasps and turns to her, nodding once and the three of them run to take cover behind the wagon with Tristan and Isolde. Arthur immediately takes charge.

"Head for those trees, we'll cover you." he says as Tristan and Isolde exchange a confused look. "Do you want to live or not?"

Tristan steps forward to question Arthur, but Isolde grabs his arm and they run off. Arthur and Merlin fire crossbows at the Southrons through the wagon as Pepper does anything she can to help with only her magic. Merlin tosses Arthur another bolt and reloads his own crossbow.

"Now what?" asks Merlin.

"Now it's our turn." Arthur answers.

"Who's going to cover us?"

"Don't be a simpleton, Merlin."

They take aim and hit another two Southrons, but more keep coming. Arthur grabs the sword from the wagon and they run off. They take cover behind a fallen tree with Tristan and Isolde. Agravaine directs the Southrons by the wagon.

"They haven't found the cargo." says Isolde.

"They will. Besides, they weren't after the cargo. They were after you. Who the hell are you?" Tristan asks.

"My name is Arthur Pendragon." he answers bluntly.

"The king of Camelot!" Tristan gasps.

"At least I was."

"I've lost everything I've worked for for some good for nothing king!"

"That's quite something coming from a smuggler."

"Well, I wouldn't have to be a smuggler if it wasn't for your damn taxes, would I?!"

"Those taxes help protect the people of this land."

"My people are dead. You call that protection?"

"Excuse me," Pepper says. "Sorry to interrupt, but.."

Pepper directs their attention tot he Southrons charging from behind. Arthur and Tristan charge the Southrons and fight side by side. Isolde fight more Southrons. One elbows her in the head and slashes her sword arm, kicking her to the ground. The Southron poises for the final blow, but crumples as Arthur stabs him in the back. Tristan runs and holds her. Arthur, Pepper and Merlin watch empathetically. Merlin looks over at Pepper whose lip was quivering, and he rubs her arm to comfort her. Awkwardly she looks up at him and nods, looking back down at Tristan and Isolde.

"Isolde. We had a deal. Partners for life, remember?" Tristan whispers.

"When have I not kept my promises?" she asks and Tristan kisses her forehead.

"We need to keep moving. There'll be more coming soon." Arthur interrupts.

"Then go. There's nothing stopping you." Tristan snaps and Arthur rolls his eyes.

"Com'e with us to Ealdor. You'll be safe there." Merlin pleads.

"I'm choosy about the company I keep."

"He saved my life, Tristan. Thank you." Isolde says, smiling up at Arthur.

"None of this would've happened if it wasn't for him."

Isolde sighs at his stubbornness.

"She's injured. She needs shelter and rest." Arthur says. Tristan sighs, looks at Arthur, then back at Isolde. Isolde nods.

"Very well. But know this, Arthur Pendragon, I do this for her. You and your kind bring nothing but misery to this land."

* * *

The five of them come across a border stream and they all stop. "This marks the border between Camelot and Lot's kingdom." he says.

"Ealdor lies at the far side of that valley. Maybe half a day on foot." Merlin says.

"We'll rest here for the night. There's no way Agravaine could've tracked us through those mountains."

"I'll make a fire, we must keep Isolde warm." Merlin says and Tristan lets Isolde go as Merlin puts her arm around his neck and helps her to the campsite, and Pepper follows them. Arthur holds out a water flask to Tristan.

"Here, you should drink up." he says, but Tristan walks on.

"'l'll get my own."

* * *

Tristan and Isolde sleep in each other's arms, propped up against a tree truck. Merlin, Arthur, and Pepper sit by the fire.

Arthur turns to Pepper, "I was wrong about you." he says to her and she turns to him, tilting her head.

"Oh?" she asks.

"Earlier," Arthur says, "You saved my life. Thank you."

Pepper looks to Merlin, and raises her eyebrows, he shrugs. She turns back to Arthur, "So I have to save you life for you to actually like me?" she smirks, leaning her head back on the tree and falling asleep.

Arthur shakes his head and turns to Merlin, "You knew. You knew Agravaine was betraying me." he says.

"I couldn't be sure. But then, I did have my suspicions." Merlin replies.

"I feel like such a fool. I put such trust in him. All this time I was blind to his treachery as I was to Morgana's."

"You were deceived, Arthur. They could happen to anyone."

"Yet it keeps happening to me. I cared about these people. I...don't understand. What have I don't wrong? Why do they hate me?"

"No, they don't don't hate you. They just... crave your power for themselves."

"Perhaps. Would they still want that power if I was the king my people deserve? Maybe Tristan's right-"

"Tristan was angry and," Merlin looks over at him and Isolde sleeping, "...afraid. He needed to blame someone, but it was not you to blame." he shakes his head.

"You seem very sure about all this."

"All I know is that, for your many faults, you are honest and brave and truehearted, and one day you will be the greatest king this land has ever known."

Arthur smiles a little, "Well.. good to know I have the support of my servant at least."

"I'm not alone. Believe me."

* * *

The five of them had finally reached Ealdor. Tristan supports Isolde and the five travelers enter the village. Hunith catches sight of Merlin and runs to hug him, huge smiles on their faces.

"Mother." Merlin says.

"Welcome home, Merlin." Hunith says.

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter is so long, but I'm having a lot of fun writing this story now omfg **

**expect more probably~ tomorrow**

**please review!**


	8. The Sword in the Stone Part 2

**wow i'm an idiot why did i end the last chapter where i ended it omfg **

* * *

Night had fallen and Isolde had gone to bed inside Hunith's house, while Tristan, Arthur, and Pepper eat, Merlin checks on her.

"Cleaned the wound. There's no sign of infection. So as long as she gets plenty of rest, she'll be fine." he says.

"Thank you, Merlin, for everything you've done for her." Tristan says, as Merlin nods and leave the house.

"I'm sorry I brought this... misfortune upon you." Arthur says.

"Well, I may have lost my cargo, but I still have my beloved Idolde." says Tristan.

"Then you're richer than you know."

Tristan considers Arthur and then looks at Isolde, as Arthur watches them sadly. Pepper looks up at Arthur, confused.

* * *

Pepper was left to sleep on a small mat along with with Tristan and Isolde when Arthur had gone to bed in another room. Not able to sleep, Pepper hears screams and immediately jumps up and rushes out of the door, concerned. As soon as she goes outside the first thing that caught her eye was Merlin and his mother standing. Pepper walks over to them and sees the Southrons' torches surrounding the village.

"Agravaine. He's found us." says Merlin.

* * *

Merlin, Arthur, Tristan, Isolde, Pepper, and Guinevere watch as Agravaine and the Southrons harass the villagers from the house. Arthur is dressed in chainmail and Gwen is wearing furs.

"Any suggestions?" Tristan asks.

"Round the back." says Merlin and he waits for them to leave, then his eyes glow and he sets a cart rolling toward Agravaine. "Bæl on bryne!" Merlin's eyes glow and inside the cart goes up in flames. Agravaine and the Southrons dash out of the way just in time, but Agravaine looks up to see Arthur's party escaping.

"There! Get them!" Agravaine exclaims.

The six of them run through the woods as the Southron's chase them and Tristan supports Isolde as they go.

* * *

**The Sword In the Stone Part 2**

* * *

Arthur and the five others approach the mouth of cave tunnels. "I'll cover our tracks, you keep going!" Merlin says turning away from the others as they head into the caves. Pepper stops and turns around as Merlin calls upon the dragon.

She gasps, her eyes wide as she can faintly see the Southrons approaching and Kilgarrah isn't arriving, so Merlin turns around and nearly runs into Pepper, who gasps again.

"Come on." he says grabbing her hand and pulling her along and they can faintly hear the roar of a dragon.

When they finally catch up to the others in the cave Arthur looks relieved. "Did you lose them?" he asks.

"It's safe." says Merlin.

"You sure?"

"Do I look like an idiot?"

"Yes."

Pepper scoffs, trying not to laugh.

"Doesn't change, does it?" asks Merlin.

Arthur grins, "Which way now?" he asks as Merlin looks around uncertainly. "I thought you said you grew up in these tunnels."

"I did. Just- it could be that way."

"Or it could be that way."

"Yes."

"That's very reassuring."

* * *

Arthur and Merlin lead the four others through the caves, and Pepper turns to Gwen. "I don't think I caught your name." she says.

"Guinevere," she answers. "But my friends call me Gwen. Who are you?" she asks sweetly.

"Oh, I'm Pepper." she smiles, "But my friends.. they- they call me Pepper."

Guinevere laughs softly as they continue walking, "So how'd you meet them?" she asks pointing to Arthur and Merlin's back.

"They just... showed up one day." she replies, sighing.

"So you know Arthur?" Tristan asks Gwen.

"I was a servant in Camelot." Gwen answers.

"To Arthur?"

"No."

"So why are you here?"

"He's my king."

"I can't say I've detected many kingly qualities so far." Tristan says, and Arthur looks genuinely upset as he overhears this.

"Well, maybe you don't know him." says Gwen.

Moments later the entire group stops as they hear movement behind them. "I thought you said you lost them." Arthur says to Merlin.

"I thought I had." says Merlin.

"It won't take long for them to catch us." Tristan says.

"I'll go back." Merlin says heading back through the tunnel.

"What are you gonna do?" asks Arthur.

"Create a diversion." he makes to go again but Arthur stops him.

"It's too risky."

"I know these tunnels and Agravaine doesn't. You keep going." Merlin hands Arthur his torch.

"Merlin.. don't do anything stupid."

"Me?"

Merlin turns to leave and Pepper makes to follow him, but Arthur grabs her arm. "No." he says roughly. "It's too dangerous. Merlin will be alright." he releases her arm and she nods slowly, looking in the direction he had gone in, Arthur does the same.

Merlin slides along the tunnel wall as he hears the Southrons approach. He takes a breath and then steps around the corner to face them. "Oh, hello!" he exclaims and Agravaine and his men run after him, but Merlin runs to a dead end.

"Merlin. Merlin?" Agravaine questions, Trapped, Merlin turns to face Agravaine. "Where's Arthur?"

Merlin shakes his head slightly, "Be careful." he says.

Agravaine is confused, "What are you talking about? Where's Arthur?" Merlin shifts his weight almost sadly, not really wanting to hurt them. "Tell me. Now. Or I'll have to kill you."

Merlin shakes his head sadly, "I don't think so." he says and Agravaine steps toward Merlin. Who throws all of them back with a flash of his eye, he takes a few steps forward and Agravaine wakes, gasping, he looks at Merlin and sits up. Merlin looks down, then raises his head nobly to look Agravaine in the eyes.

"You have magic." he says.

"I was born with it." says Merlin.

Agravain gets up, then something occurs to him. "So it's you. You're Emrys." he says.

"That is what the druids call me."

"And you've been at court all this time, eh? At Arthur's side." Agravaine chuckles. "How you've managed to deceive him. I am impressed, Merlin. Perhaps we're more alike than you think."

Agravaine holds a hand out to Merlin, but Merlin raises his hand to strike with magic and Agravaine pauses, smile fading. Agravaine gestures submission and Merlin lowers his hand. Agravaine whips out a knife with his other hand to attack Merlin, but he raises both hands and blasts Agravaine backwards with a flash of his eyes. Agravaine goes still as he hits the ground, eyes open. He lies dead whether from the spell, the fall, or his own knife stabbing him in the back as he landed on it. Merlin takes deep breaths and steps forward to look down at the men he just killed. He turns with a scowl and continues through the tunnels.

* * *

As Arthur, Tristan, Isolde, Guinevere, and Pepper all continue to walk through the tunnels Arthur slows to a stop and turns around.

"What are you doing?" Tristan asks.

"Shh!" Arthur listens and they hear rocks moving, he looks up. "Merlin."

"He knows the tunnels. He'll find his way."

"I'm going back." Arthur walks past Tristan, Pepper, Gwen, and Isolde and Tristan watches in confusion.

"For a servant?" he asks once Arthur had gone.

"You're wrong about him." says Gwen.

* * *

Arthur approaches a corner and prepares to attack the approaching figure, but it's Merlin.

"Merlin!" Arthur exclaims, straightening up. "Where have you been?"

"Were you worried about me?" Merlin asks.

"No," Arthur lies. "I was making sure you weren't being followed."

"You came back to look for me."

"All right, it's true. I came back because you're the only friend I have and I couldn't bear to lose you."

"Really?"

Arthur turns around and walks off, "Don't be stupid." he says and Merlin smiles and follows.

* * *

As they all emerge on the other side of the mountain. Tristan supports Isolde, and Arthur clutches his wounded ribs.

"So, where now?"

"To the plans beyond the mountains." answers Arthur.

"You sure? That's Lot's kingdom. He's no friend of the Pendragons."

"Well maybe we could find somewhere here," suggests Gwen. "A house where we could rest."

Pepper nods, yawning. "You have honestly no idea how tired I am right now." she says, behind her Merlin laughs quietly.

"We're fugitives, a danger to anyone who harbours us." says Tristan, and Pepper groans unhappily.

"He's right. We must travel back towards Camelot." says Merlin.

"No, we need to keep going." says Arthur shaking his head.

"If we hold up in the Forest of Essetir, we'll be safe at least for a while." Merlin argues.

"No."

"If anyone has survived this battle, that's where they'll be hiding."

"I know which I'd do." says Tristan. "You're the king, Arthur. You're our leader.."

"All right. Forest of Esseiter it is." Arthur says, giving in, Tristan smirks.

"Is it close? Will I be able to sleep comfortably there?" Pepper asks Merlin quietly as they walk down the mountain path.

* * *

When they reach the Forest of Essetir they immediately set to making camp. Isolde sharpens her knife while Gwen and Merlin set up a campfire, Tristan and Arthur collect more wood, and Pepper stumbles around awkwardly before sitting down next to Merlin.

"Well, well, well, look at you. First you go back to rescue your servant, now you're getting your hands dirty. But then again, why shouldn't you? You're just like everyone else. There's nothing special about you, is there?" Tristan asks Arthur as they collect the wood.

"Well, maybe your right. Maybe I don't deserve to be king." Arthur replies.

"Well, that's all right, 'cause you're not. Not anymore."

Tristan struts off while Arthur tries to cope with that fact. Gwen watches Arthur sulk off into the woods and gets up to go talk to him. Arthur tosses the wood he's holding aside.

"Arthur?" Gwen says and Arthur keeps walking and she jogs up to him and touches his arm. "Arthur.."

Arthur stops and spins around. "Don't." he says and Gwen pulls back. "What happened in Ealdor was a moment's weakness." he says, and Gwen flinches remembering how she'd redressed his bandages.

"I'm sorry," she says walking back to the campfire tearfully, sitting next to Pepper, who looks over at her sadly.

* * *

Night had finally fallen and Pepper had happily fallen asleep hours ago next to Gwen. Arthur had taken the first watch, and was lounging against a tree by the fire, arms crossed, brooding. Merlin approaches him. "Come on, I'll take watch." he says sitting down against the tree, while Arthur continues brooding. "Arthur, what's the matter? Don't listen to Tristan, he doesn't know you."

"I trusted the wrong people." Arthur says.

Merlin shakes his head, "They betrayed you. That wasn't your fault."

"No. I was a fool. I misjudged everyone... my uncle.. Morgana. Every decision I've made has been wrong."

"You are being too hard on yourself."

"I should be more discerning, wise... a statesman, a king. Tristan's right, there's nothing special about me. I'm just like everyone else."

"You're not. You're a worthy king."

"I'm good with a sword. That's all."

"Your people love you."

"Most of them are dead. Thanks to me."

"No, most of them escaped. They'll be here in the forest, I'm sure of that."

"Well, if they are, they'll have to find themselves a new king." Arthur says, getting up and walking away.

"Arthur... Arthur!"

* * *

Merlin runs through the forest into a clearing, and calls upon the Great Dragon. "_Ω δρακον, έάω μαλερός σοφόνους φθέγγομαι τείδε άναδικέω!" _Kilgharrah flies down and stops in front of him, and smiles. "Well, thank you. You saved us all."

"The land of Albion and the future we have all fought for was in peril." says Kilgharrah and Merlin sighs. "What is troubling you, young warlock?"

"It's Arthur. He's lost the will to fight. He feels he's failed his people; he believes he no longer deserves to be king." says Merlin.

"The fate of Camelot rests in your hands, young warlock, for you and you alone can restore the king's faith."

"How?"

"You must make him believe that he can be king once more," says Kilgharrah, and Merlin mulls that over. "I wish I could be of more help, Merlin."

"No.. I know how.." Merlin says, "What of Pepper? What role does she play in all of this?" he asks.

Kilgharrah smiles again at Merlin, "The young Pepper will aid you in keeping Arthur safe."

Merlin frowns, "But.. she's not from this time.. Will she ever return home?"

Kilgharrah sighs, "Her future rests in the choices you make, young warlock." he says.

Merlin frowns, realizing that Kilgharrah was not going to tell him any more, "The people who fled Camelot, do you know where they're hiding?"

"I am a dragon. I can cover many leagues in the blink of an eye. They shouldn't be too hard to find."

"Then we have no time to lose."

* * *

When Merlin wakes Arthur in the morning, everything had been arranged and the people who had fled Camelot where in place and ready.

"What?" Arthur asks sitting up, when Merlin shakes him awake.

"There's something I need to show you." Merlin says and walks off.

Arthur grabs his sword and follows. "This had better be good because this isn't really the time for one of your ridiculous games." he says.

"I was thinking about last night and how you were saying how you'd given up all hope, how you where a poor leader and a shoddy king."

"'Shoddy'?"

"All right, 'shabby.'"

"Thanks."

"Well, it reminded me of a tale Gaius one told me."

"Merlin, I'm really not interested in your favourite bedtime stories." says Arthur.

"For once in your life, just.. listen." Merlin says, and Arthur hold up his hands in defeat. "Many years ago, before the birth of the five kingdoms, this land was in an endless cycle of bloodshed and war, but one man was determined to end all that. He gathered together the elders of each tribe and drew up plans for the lands to be divided. Each would respect the others' boundaries, and drew it over the land as they saw fit. That man was Camelot's first king, ancestor to all that followed, including you, Arthur."

"Bruta."

"You know the story."

"Yes, every child in Camelot does. Can I go back to bed now?"

"No. Because there's another part of the story that you haven't heard."

"Really?"

"When Bruta was on his deathbed, he asked to be taken deep into the forest. There, with the last of his strength, he thrust his sword into a rock. If his lineage was ever questioned, this would form a test. Only a true king of Camelot could pull the weapon free."

Arthur stops walking, "Are you making this up?" he asks.

"Of course not." Merlin keeps walking and Arthur can't sort out if he's lying, and continues following.

"All right. If it's true, why haven't I heard this story?"

"Well, history isn't really your strong point, is it?"

"And where is this rock?"

"Oh, it was lost many years ago during the Great Purge, but.. I've managed to find it."

"I've never heard so much rubbish in my entire life."

"Are you calling Gaius a liar?"

"No, I'm calling you an idiot."

"What's that then?" Merlin asks, and Arthur follows his line of sight and is stunned by the sight of the sword in the stone. They walk closer and Arthur is surprised again as a crowd of knights and peasants appear out of the forest, Sir Leon and Percival among them. Merlin smiles. Arthur glances back at him and sees his proud expression.

"What the hell are you playing at?" Arthur asks.

"I'm proving that you are their leader and their king." Merlin replies.

"That sword is stuck fast in solid stone."

"And you're going to pull it out."

"Merlin, it's impossible."

"Arthur you're the true king of Camelot."

Artur glances back at the crowd of people surrounding the sword in the stone. "Do you want me to look like a fool?"

"No, I'm going to make you see that Tristan's wrong; you aren't just anyone, you are special. You and you alone can draw out that sword."

Arthur debates with himself, then draws his sword and sticks it in the ground. "You better be right about this." he says, approaching the stone slowly. He looks up at the crowd hesitantly, then places both hands on the hill of the sword. He tries to pull it up, but the sword doesn't budge."

"You have to believe, Arthur." says Merlin, as Arthur shakes with the effort, but the sword doesn't move. Merlin looks at the crowd as Arthur struggles. "You're destined to be Albion's greatest king." he says, and Arthur lets go of the sword. "Nothing, not even this stone can stand in your way." Arthur looks at the sword and repositions himself. He places one hand on the sword and closes his eyes, Merlin watches him. "Have faith." he says.

Arthur lifts his chin, willing himself to believe. Merlin's eyes glow gold and the stone releases the sword. Arthur pulls it out and stares at it, amazed. Arthur's people watch in awe. "Long live the king!" Sir Leon says from the crowd.

"Long live the king! Long live the king! Long live the king! Long live the king! Long live the king!" the people chant.

* * *

Arthur walks with Leon, Percival, Merlin, Gwen, and a tired Pepper.

"What about the drawbridge?" asks Arthur.

"Well manned." Leon replies.

"As are the northern gates." Percival adds.

"That battlement on the south side?"

"Arthur, even if we can get inside, she has an army."

"And we have, what? A few hundred?"

"And they still outnumber us."

"Yeah, but only three to one." says Arthur and Leon chuckles.

"And do you think they'll fight?" asks Idolde.

"Well, they'll fight for Arthur." says Leon.

"It's not for me they will have to fight for. It's for Camelot." Arthur says.

"No, Arthur. It is you that the people love, and you that they will lay down their lives for. I know that I would ride into the mouth of hell for you." says Leon.

"And I." says Percival.

Isolde looks at Tristan, who is surprised.

"And I." says Merlin.

Tristan is won over by the loyalty of Arthur's men, and Arthur draws Excalibur. "Into the mouth of hell it is." he says and they follow Arthur and Tristan watches in admiration.

* * *

Isolde tends to her wounded arm. Gwen and Pepper pass her, carrying some blankets. Gwen watches as Tristan gives Isolde a bouquet of flowers. Pepper notices Gwen staring and rubs her shoulder to comfort her. Gwen, having told Pepper what had happened between Arthur and her, smiles lightly over at Pepper.

"What's this for?" Isolde asks, and Tristan shrugs 'just because' and she catches Gwen's forlorn expression. Gwen watches Arthur as Isolde approaches her. "Never give up hope. Love is stronger than anything." she says, and Gwen scoffs with a smile. "Believe me," Isolde looks to Pepper and laughs quietly.

Pepper tilts her head, "What?" she asks.

"I've seen the way Merlin looks at you," Isolde says, with a smirk, as Pepper looks up at her slightly shocked, blushing. Pepper bites her lip before looking down, grinning and Gwen giggles from behind her, then sadly glances back at Arthur, as Merlin jogs up to him.

"You all right?" Merlin asks.

"Yes." Arthur replies.

"Do you think there are too many of them?"

"Southrons are men like you and me. Men we can fight. But Morgana..." Arthur shakes his head, "Her power is so great and we've got nothing to answer it with."

"I never finished Gaius's story."

"Not now, Merlin, please."

"Will you just listen?" Merlin puts his hands on his hips and Arthur lowers his head in acquiescence. "When the sword was thrust into the stone, the ancient king foretold that one day it would be freed again at a time when Camelot needed it most. The man who freed it would unite the land of Albion and rule over the greatest kingdom the world has ever known. That man is you, Arthur." he finishes.

Arthur's brow furrows and Merlin smiles. "You're making this up."

"Why would I do that? Your head's already as big as your waist. I believe it, though. And I believe in you. I always have." says Merlin.

Arthur looks at Exalibur and considers what Merlin said.

* * *

Merlin sits next to Pepper and plots by a campfire, as they sit their silently. Suddenly, he gets an idea, smiles and scrambles to his feet, pulling Pepper up along with him.

"Wha-" she tries to question, but Merlin places a hand over her mouth and gestures for her to be quiet, and for her to go to bed and to not tell anyone that he'd gone, she nods and he removes his hand and brushes the hair out of her face that had gone crazy as he'd pulled her up. She stares up at him, and his fingers linger before he dashes away. Pepper lets out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding, and stares after his dissapearing form before laying down on the ground and falling asleep.

* * *

When Merlin had finally returned he had returned to the place he was sitting in before he'd ran off into Camelot to temporarily take Morgana's magic away. Merlin hadn't gone to sleep at all and was staring off into space, in Pepper's general direction, who was helping Gwen with whatever she was doing, when Arthur snaps his fingers in front of his face.

"Wakey, wakey." he says. "You look like you've been up half the night."

I was." Merlin replies, "Couldn't sleep."

"I thought you said you had faith in me."

"Whatever gave you that idea?"

Arthur shrugs with a smile. Later, Arthur gives orders to Leon and Percival, then sees Tristan and Isolde trying to catch his eye and he approaches them. "This is where we say goodbye." he says.

"Arthur, all my life I've shied away from other people's wars, and despised the power and wealth that kings buy with the lives of men, but you've shown yourself to be different." says Tristan.

"You've shown us that you fight for what is right and fair, and for that reason, we would like to fight at your side." Isolde adds.

Arthur is speechless in surprise, "I'd be honoured to have you at my side." he says and Isolde nods. "We stand together as equals."

* * *

Arthur gazes at Excalibur and Gwen approaches from behind. "Arthur." she says and he turns around. "If anything happens to us, I want you to know..."

"Guinevere-" Arthur interrupts.

"I understand why you can't forgive me. But I never stopped loving you. Never once." Gwen says and walks on while Arthur considers her words.

* * *

Pepper approaches Merlin rather awkwardly as he prepares to leave to Camelot. "Merlin." she says quietly, and he turns around.

"Pepper?" he furrows his eyebrows and approaches her. "What is it?" he asks kindly.

"I'm not very handy with a sword," she admits. "In fact I've never even held one."

Merlin grins, but it fades slowly. "What about your magic?" he asks.

"It's not as good as yours, Merlin," she says quietly, looking down. "I've never had to use it for anything like this before."

Merlin nods and steps closer to her, and she looks up at him. "Just.. stay with me... You'll be fine."

* * *

The knights of Camelot arm themselves. Arthur stands at their front. He lifts Excalibur and swings it forward as he steps forward, signalling them to move out. Red capes file towards the castle walls. Sir Leon leads one group, they take out the sentries on the wall with crossbows and head in. Sir Percival, Tristan, and Isolde take out another set of guards on another gate and wave in more knights. Arthur fights another set of Southrons and Merlin, Pepper, and Gwen make sure they're dead after they roll down the hill.

Warning bells sound as Sir Leon leads knights through the palace. Arthur charges through the palace tunnels while Leon's party charges up the Griffin staircase. Arthur takes out a guard in the Phoenix corridor, then holds his wounded ribs as he continues on.

Sir Percival's party fights their way through the dungeons. Sir Leon leads another party, Arthur makes his way through the palace on his own. Gwaine and Elyan go to the bars as they hear the commotion from their cell. Sir Percival arrives.

"Come on, boys. What's taking you so long?" Gwaine asks.

Leon tosses Percival the keys and he opens the cell. Percival and Elyan grasp arms.

"You all right?" Percival asks.

"I've been locked up with Gwaine for a week." Elyan says.

Leon supports Gwaine out of the cell while Percival goes to Gaius, who's lying weakly on the bed. "Gaius. Come on." Percival and Elyan help him up.

Arthur rounds the corner with Tristan, Isolde, Merlin, Pepper, and Gwen find six Southrons standing guard. "One each. Pick your man. On me!" Arthur charges the front man, and strikes him. A mercenary stumbles towards Gwen and she knocks him out with her sword. One approaches Pepper and raises his sword to strike and she sends him flying back into the wall, and into another mercenary, knocking the two of them out. Merlin runs past her, a grin on his face.

"What ever happened to the idea of finding a bit of land and settling down?" Isolde asks Tristan, who grins.

Arthur walks over towards Merlin and looks at Excalibur, "You know, this thing's not bad." he says.

"Thought you might like it." Merlin replies.

They all prepare themselves to enter the council chamber. "Ready?" Arthur asks.

"For the love of Camelot!" They all say charging into the council chamber, but stop short when they find only Morgana lounging on the throne, with man, Helios, standing beside it.

"Welcome, dear brother. It's been far too long." Morgana gets up and walks towards him. "I apologize if you had a difficult reception. It's hard to know who to trust these days." Morgana stops in the middle and Arthur approaches her slowly, he raises Excaliber with an open hand to show he's not attacking her, and she watches him warily until he places the sword in his belt.

He meets her in the middle, "What happened to you Morgana?" he asks softly. Morgana looks him in the eye almost regretfully, the hurt plain on both their faces and in their voices. "I thought we were friends."

"As did I." Morgana says softly. "But alas, we were both wrong." she says, her voice hard.

"You can't blame me for my father's sins."

"It's a little late for that. You've made it perfectly clear how you feel about me and my kind. You're not as different from Uther as you'd like to think."

Arthur looks back at Pepper who has a hurt look on her face, as does Merlin but it's not as noticeable. She shakes her head and Arthur turns around.

"Nor are you." he says.

Morgana becomes angry and backs away. "I'm going to enjoy killing you, Arthur Pendragon. Not even Emrys can save you now." she says as Arthur draws Exclaibur and she smirks. "Your blades cannot stop me." she says as Merlin braces himself. "_Hleap on bæc._" Nothing happens except the sound of the effigy's whispers. Morgana is confused and Arthur watches her reaction, still waiting for her attack. Morgana tries the spell again, raising her hand for strength. "_Hleap on bæc!_" she repeats, scared now. Merlin seems to be absorbing Morgana's magic with the effigy's whispers. Both Morgana and Arthur realise that her magic's not working.

"Not so powerful now, my lady." Arthur says and Helios pulls Morgana behind him as she panics and runs off. "After her!"

Gwen, Pepper, and Merlin chase after Morgana. Southrons enter the chamber from behind fended off by Tristan and Isolde, while Arthur takes on Helios. Arthur clutches his wounded ribs while they fight

Morgana takes out some knights of Camelot with a sword as she makes her way through the corridors. Merlin and Pepper follow. A knight of Camelot strikes Morgana from behind as he jumps out from behind a column. She takes him out, but not without sustaining a deadly wound in her side first.

Arthur struggles to fight Helios with his wounds. Helios knocks him down and disarms Arthur. Helios raises his sword for the final blow, but Isolde stabs him in the back. Helios sweeps around and slices Isolde as he falls down dead. Arthur realizes what happened as Isolde turns to Tristan with a tragic look on her face. She drops her sword and falls to her knees. Arthur and Tristan go to help her.

Gwen turns a corner cautiously, still in pursuit of Morgana. Morgana rounds the corner at the other end and Gwen crouches into a fighting stance. Morgana approaches and they fight.

"What did I do to make you hate me so much?" Gwen asks.

"It's not what you did, it's what you're destined to do! I'm sorry, Gwen, but I can never let that happen!" Morgana disarms Gwen. She steps forward to kill Gwen, but she's blown backward. Part of the ceiling collapses with the blast. The glow in Merlin's eyes dies out and he and Pepper approach Gwen.

"You all right?" Merlin asks.

"Yes." Gwen replies.

Merlin steps forward to find Morgana in the rubble smoke.

"What happened?"

"I don't know."

The three of them return to the council chamber, where Tristan holds Isolde in his arms as she dies.

"I'm sorry." she says.

"Shh." Tristan whispers as Pepper, Merlin, and Gwen enter.

"Our dreams..."

"Isolde, don't."

Arthur leans against a column, eyes bloodshot as he watches them.

"I wish..."

"I wish, too."

"Hold me."

Tristan puts an arm around her shoulders and she dies. He cradles her face in his hand and kisses her, then hold her body as he cries. Arthur swallows hard and looks up at Gwen. She looks up and they hold each other's gaze.

* * *

A few hours later Gwen had informed Pepper that she and Arthur were to be married the next day, and Pepper hugs her new friend in congratulations.

* * *

The doors open to reveal Guinevere dressed in a rich, purple and gold gown, walking down the aisle between the knights and courtiers of Camelot. Guinevere kneels on the dais before Arthur. Arthur smiles down at her. A man brings the queen's crown to Arthur on a pillow and he takes it. Elyan, Gaius, Merlin, and Pepper stand in the front row. Merlin and Pepper are dressed in richer clothes. Gwaine and Leon stand behind them.

"By the sacred laws vested in me, I crown you...Guinevere...Queen of Camelot." Arthur says, and rowns her and she smiles up at him. Arthur takes her hands, her engagement ring on her first finger, and she steps up on the dais. They kiss wholeheartedly and Guinevere smiles as they part. Arthur holds her hand and turns them to face their subjects. "Long live the queen!"

"Long live the queen! Long live the queen! Long live the queen! Long live the queen! Long live the queen!"

* * *

**Please, please, please review with suggestions with what you'd like to see happen in season five! I am planning a love triangle between Pepper/Merlin/Mordred. It's not weird ok ****I think of Pepper as around the age of 20 or 21 and i think Mordred is like 18 or 19 and Merlin is older than the both of them so idk**

**I have a small idea for what Pepper's ~destiny~ will be, but I'm open to any suggestions..**

**It'll help me write and get the next chapter to you a lot faster! **


	9. Arthur's Bane Part 1

**Wow thanks for the reviews on the last chapter guys**

**not**

* * *

Pepper was permitted to stay in Camelot as long as she didn't use her magic within the town. Arthur had grown to trust her, after she'd saved his life, but was still weary of the side of her with magic, and strictly told her that if she was to ever even dare use magic in Camelot he would have her head immediately. Her response to this was a weak nod and a small smile and he allowed her live in a neighboring house to Guinevere's old one, which was not that far from the castle.

Pepper was grateful that no one except Merlin, Arthur, Gaius, and possibly Guinevere knew of her magic and they all vowed to never tell anyone mostly because Arthur didn't want his people to think that using magic in Camelot was allowed, which it wasn't.

Pepper had grown very close to Guinevere during the last three years, one could even consider them best friends. The queen enjoyed having another friend that wasn't a man. Of course, Guinevere loved Arthur and was very fond of Merlin, but she still liked having a _female _friend. Even though she was queen, Pepper's relationship with her was very similar to that of Arthur and Merlin.

But right now Guinevere was nowhere to be found, she was somewhere in the castle, but Pepper and Merlin had no idea where. The two of them where sent to search at least five minutes ago and they could practically hear the king's huffs of annoyance from the other side of the castle. As they ran through the hallways they would check every room.

Merlin and Pepper up down the stairs and into a room,"Hello?!" Merlin called, only to find the room empty.

Pepper groaned and split up from him to go search a different part of the castle. She ran down some stairs and past the council chambers, back tracking when she noticed Merlin run in. She runs in after him.

"Anything?" she asks and he turns, shaking his head. Pepper groans fast-walking out of the room, with Merlin following her. They run down to the bottom of the spiral stairs where Arthur is waiting.

"Well?" he asks the two of them, and they both shake there head.

"We've searched everywhere." Merlin answers, out of breath.

"Merlin, it's not just me you're keeping waiting." says Arthur and he turns to Pepper, "I thought Gwen was your friend shouldn't you be with her?" he asks.

Pepper arms fly up and she shakes her head, she too out of breath. "I was supposed to be," she says slowly. "... and how is it our fault?!"

"The Queen can't just disappear." says Arthur.

"Well, where is she?" asks Merlin.

"That's what I sent you two to find out!"

Pepper gives him a blank look, "Arthur," he looks over at her. "Do you actually know how big this castle is?" she asks.

"Funny enough, I do."

"Then perhaps you should have a look." Merlin adds.

"Is there anything you two are actually capable of doing?"

"Putting up with you." they answer simultaneously.

"Oh, well..." Arthur says shaking his head.

"Ahem."

Arthur, Pepper, and Merlin look up to see Guinevere on the stairs with her made, Sefa, following her.

"Found her!" Pepper exclaims, nudging Merlin, who laughs.

"Guinevere." Arthur says, trying not to laugh at Pepper's out burst.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Guinevere says descending the stairs.

"Late? Not at all. Plenty of time." Arthur and Guinevere enter the room side by side. Merlin and Sefa enter side by side behind them, and Pepper lazily follows in behind.

"Noble Knights of Camelot, countrymen, friends. I welcome you to this meeting of the Round Table. For three long years, we have been blessed with peace and prosperity. But now, it seems a shadow has been cast across our lands." says Arthur,

"Sir Gwaine set off for Ismere some six weeks ago. With him went three score of our finest men. There has been no word from them since. At my request, Sir Elyan led a search party of the wastelands of the north. He found no trace of Gwaine of his men. It is as if they vanished from the face of the Earth."

* * *

Inside Arthur's chambers Gaius, Arthur, Elyan, Guinevere gather around a map. While Merlin and Pepper stand by the door.

"We know Gwaine and his men crossed the pass, here, at Isulfor. But beyond that, there was no trace. The trail went cold." says Elyan.

"What of this story that the fortress of Ismere has been occupied once more?" asks Arthur.

"I've heard many rumors, Sire. All of them had one name in common... Morgana."

"Then we have no time to lose."

"What if the rumors are true, Sire?" asks Gaius, "You may be walking into a trap."

"The Knights of Camelot do not abandon their own." replies Arthur.

"Morgana knows that. She'll be waiting for you."

"These men have fought for me, bled for me.."

"May I make a suggestion?" asks Guinevere, "What if you were to talk a different route? Approach Ismere from the West." she says.

"Through Annis' lands?" asks Arthur.

"It would certainly take Morgana by surprise." says Gaius.

"Would Annis grant safe passage to so many armed men?"

"I believe she would, Sire." says Leon.

"Dispatch a rider immediately. We'll follow at dawn. Remember, if we're to succeed, no-one must know of our intentions."

Merlin leaves the room and collides with Sefa, making the things she was carrying fall to the floor with a bang. "Sorry!"

"It's fine, really. I'm the one who should apologize." Sefa says as Merlin bends down to help her pick the things up.

Guinevere walks out of the room and looks back at Sefa and Merlin, and frowns sadly, and looks to Pepper who had followed her out of the room. Pepper watches them with a forlorn expression and waits for Merlin a few feet away.

"What for?" he asks.

"I keep getting you into trouble." Sefa replies.

"I'm used to it."

"Merlin!" Arthur calls.

"You should hear him when he's really angry."

"MERLIN!"

"Like now. If you need help with anything, let me know." Merlin says handing Sefa something that fell.

"Thank you." she says and Merlin gets up and runs past Pepper, who sticks her tongue out at Sefa and makes a mocking face, before following Merlin down the stairs.

* * *

When Pepper had gotten down to the stables, to prepare a horse, Merlin blocks her path.

"You're not coming, Pepper." he says and she looks up at him.

"Why not?" she asks, turning to him angrily.

"It's too dangerous."

"I think I can take care of myself, Merlin." Pepper snaps trying to enter the stables, "But thanks."

Merlin blocks her path and sighs. "I know you can-"

"Then why can't I come?"

"It's too dangerous, Pepper!" he says, his voice raising.

Pepper moves to get by him again, angry and frustrated now, but he blocks her path again. "Yes, we covered that," she says. "Now let me past!"

"No."

Pepper was prepared to use her magic to move him out of the way if she really had to, she honestly was not in the mood to argue with him – something she had been doing quite often lately. She looks up at him, narrowing her eyes. "Just tell me why, Merlin."

"I just did-"

"The _real _reason."

Merlin sighed, looking completely hopeless. "I don't want you to get hurt."

Pepper shakes her head. "Is that it?" she asks, and Merlin nods. "I wonder how Sefa would feel about that." she says, and he stands there dumbfounded, leaving enough time for her to be able to walk past him and start preparing her horse.

Merlin turns around and opens his mouth to speak when Arthur enters the stables. "Pepper?" he asks, and she turns around. "Are you coming with us?" Arthur looks to Merlin, who shakes his head quickly, then back to Pepper.

"I am, if that's all right with you?" she says, avoiding eye contact with Merlin.

Arthur looks at her, narrowing his eyes, before shaking his head. "I don't think it'd be wise." he says. "You could get hurt."

"You could, too." she says softly.

"Yes, but you're a woman.."

Pepper spins around completely to face him, even more irritated. "So? Just because I'm a woman means I have a higher chance of getting hurt?" she shakes her head, angry. Arthur opens his mouth to speak but she interrupts him. "Well, it's not true. Women don't always need saving or protecting, _Arthur Pendragon_. And I'm sorry, but the way I'm treated here as seriously gotten to my nerves." she rants, "I am _not_ a damsel in distress, I do _not _always need saving. So, before you assume that the female gender is the weaker sex just remember who saved your life three years ago." she says,taking a deep breath as the two men in front of her stare at her equally dumb founded.

"Well, I- Uh," Arthur stutters, "If you really want to come with us so badly..." he nods. Pepper grins and returns to preparing her horse, and Arthur leaves the stables scratching the back of his head.

* * *

Pepper, Merlin, and Arthur left the citadel on their own separate horses, followed by a handful of knights, including Elyan, that were coming with them. It wasn't until they were in the forest that someone started a conversation. "Do you really think Gwaine and Percival could still be alive?" asks Merlin.

"I have to find out. They're Knights of the Round Table. It's a bond we share." says Arthur.

"I understand."

"If it was you who'd disappeared, Merlin, I wouldn't bother."

* * *

The group finds themselves on a mountain top looking out over a gorge. Pepper marvels at it's beauty, her eyes wide.

"The gorge marks the start of Annis' lands." says Arthur.

"It's prime ambush territory." says Elyan.

"Take some men and follow the ridge line."

Elyan does as he's told as the rest of them ride through the middle of the gorge. Their riding is slow and cautious as they wait for Elyan to return. Pepper looks around and is startled by Elyan and his men finally returning. "There's something you need to see."

* * *

Elyan leads them towards a village, that's eerily quiet. When they get off their horses they discover why. The few people that had lived their where dead and their bodies where laying scattered around the place. Pepper looked away, never gotten used to the sight of dead people, or dead anything for that matter.

They search the place, for anything or anyone that could be of use. Pepper slowly following Arthur, when she notices Merlin walking towards a cave. Curious, she follows after him, gesturing to Arthur and he nods and follows.

When they enter the cave the first thing they notice is Merlin staring in the water and a man. "Is he alive?" asks Arthur. "What is it?" he asks looking to Merlin, who had a upset expression written all over his face. "Come on, Merlin - you've seen a dead body before. As soon as we've given these people a proper burial, we're moving out." he says before leaving the cave.

Pepper lingers, looking back at Merlin with a concerned expression. "You okay?" she asks, and he nods slowly. Even though she doesn't exactly believe him, she nods, and follows Arthur out of the cave.

* * *

Night had fallen and the Knights, Merlin, and Pepper had made camp for the night. Pepper had felt more comfortable now that the dead bodies were buried, but the eerie feeling just wouldn't go away, and for good reason. She had made up her bed not to far from where Arthur and Merlin where because she didn't know any of the knights except Elyan, considering he was her best friend's brother, but she just couldn't sleep.

Merlin, much like Pepper, had thought that everyone was sleeping, slowly got up and left the campsite, with Pepper following behind him while he calls the dragon. "O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd' hup' anankes!" he says and Kilgharrah lands in front of him. "I need to know about a Druid symbol. A black spiral, within it a thin, yellow coil."

"It is the mark of a vates. A Druid seer. Where did you encounter him?" Kilgharrah asks, and Pepper steps forward, still undetectable, or so she thought.

"On my journey here. He warned me of Arthur's bane." says Merlin.

"His bane?"

"And then he showed me a battle. A terrible battle. Arthur was fighting for his life. I saw him wounded. I saw him fall."

Pepper continued walking forward and caught the eye of Kilgharrah, who immediately knew who she was and didn't say anything. "The vates' power of prophecy is unrivaled, even by a high priestess."

"So this battle will come to pass?"

"I do not know young warlock, but one thing is certain... this was no chance meeting."

"You think I should heed his warning?"

"There was a time when the words of a vates were considered a gift."

"Then why do they feel like a burden?"

"A wise man is not cowed by knowledge, Merlin. Instead, he uses it to guide him."

"How?"

"That is something only you can decide. But remember, the vates singled you out for a reason. Now, more than ever, it is you and you alone that can keep Arthur safe." says Kilgharrah, "You have a visitor," he says before flying off.

Merlin spins around, frightened that his 'visitor' might be Arthur or one of them knights, but was relieved when it was only Pepper, who was staring up at the sky where the dragon had once been.

"Woah." she whispered.

Merlin walked up to her ready to apologize to her about earlier that day, when he realized she'd probably overheard the entire conversation. "Did you hear all of that?" he asks, just for confirmation.

"Yeah." she replies, looking at him.

"Is eaves dropping your thing?"

"No, it's yours." Pepper says as Merlin walks passed her to go back to the camp. "How can you do that?" she asks, "Ya know, call the dragon?"

"I'm a Dragon Lord."

"A what?"

"A Dragon Lord. Someone who can tame and converse with dragons." he says, and continues walking back to camp, Pepper following quickly after.

* * *

The next day The Knights, Merlin, Pepper, and Arthur arrive in Caerleon, Annis' kingdom.

"Queen Annis." Arthur says, with a smile.

"Arthur Pendragon." the Queen replies.

"I am most grateful that you have allowed us safe passage through your kingdom."

"We are allies, Arthur, and these are troubled times." she says, leading her guests to the dining hall.

The Knights, Annis and her court dine, while Merlin was forced to serve and Pepper was sat awkwardly next to Elyan on her left and another knight she did not know on her right. Every time the knight would move, she would inch closer to Elyan, not wanting to be any closer to the drunken man.

"What you saw at Asgorath is no surprise. Some months ago, Saxons began raiding our villages. They're rounding up all the men they can find and taking them to Ismere." Queen Annis says to Arthur.

"To raise an army?" he asks.

"People say Morgana is tearing the citadel apart."

"Why?"

"She must be searching for something. I dare not think what."

"Then my men may still be alive?"

"Yes. There is every chance."

Merlin pours drinks into their cups. "I think it's time for some entertainment. I would love to see your fool perform. Given all his failings, he must have some skills." says the queen.

"You'd think so, wouldn't you? You heard the Queen - jump to it." says Arthur.

"I'm _not_ a fool." Merlin replies.

"That's debatable."

"And I don't have any skills!"

"I know that. But we can't refuse the Queen when she's granted us safe passage, can we?"

Merlin walks to the area of the room with the most open space, which happens to be right across from Pepper and pulls out three eggs. She looks at him and rolls her eyes as he juggles them and the crowd is entertained, while Arthur watches his performance with a weird look on his face.

* * *

When Arthur and his knights, and Merlin and Pepper are leaving Caerleon, Annis says goodbye to them.

"Morgana has been devoured by hate. Be careful." she says to Arthur.

"I will." he replies.

"Good allies are hard to find. I'd hate to lose one."

* * *

Arthur and his men are at camp. They are eating and having a good time. Arthur notices the upset Merlin talking to Pepper sitting near the water and goes to them.

"Merlin," Arthur says, and he looks up at him. "Pepper." he says, but Pepper doesn't even flinch, just turns away slowly.

"How can they laugh and joke?" asks Merlin as Arthur sits in between the two.

"Hmm?"

"Don't they know what we will face in Ismere?"

"Yeah, of course." Arthur nods, "But a warrior learns to enjoy each day as it comes."

Pepper, now interested in the conversation turns her head to face the two men, but doesn't say anything.

"Because he know it might be his last." Merlin says.

"Why are you two so upset?" Arthur asks, and Pepper looks over him.

"Morgana- is powerful... she's dangerous." she says.

"I know."

"And you don't care?" asks Merlin.

"Only about my men. They're more than friends, more than brothers. No matter what lies ahead of me... I won't abandon them, as I know they would not abandon me."

"I understand. I wish I didn't, but I do."

"Come and have some food." Arthur says and stands up, helping Pepper up, and the three of them go to the men.

* * *

Arthur and his men are packing there things and getting ready to leave. They hear a horse neigh nearby and draw out their swords. As they look around, they see the army coming from the mist.

"We're surrounded." says Merlin.

"We can't stay here." says Leon as Arthur notices Morgana and her army riding closer.

"Run!" The knights run, but are attacked by the Saxons and have to stand their ground. They then engage in a fierce battle. Sir Leon knocks down a Saxon soldier, and then has to facea man, Ruadan. Ruadan kicks him against a stone with his foot. Leon approaches him and they fight again, until Ruadan hits him against the leg with his sword. Leon screams in pain and Arthur notices. Ruadan hits Leon against the land with his foot while Arthur makes his way to Leon, defeating three Saxon warriors on the way. He then faces Ruadan and disarms him. Then he fights two Saxon warriors, while Ruadan approaches him again and hits him to the head, making Arthur fall to the ground. Ruadan then faces Elyan, while Merlin and Pepper drag Arthur away from the battlefield. They put Arthur lie againts a tree and they notice two Saxons riding closer.

Merlin does a spell and a snake comes from the bushes and scares one of the horses of a Saxon, which gives them enough time to flee.

* * *

Pepper and Merlin sit next to an unconscious Arthur, waiting for him to wake up, exchanging the most awkward looks every once and a while. Arthur groans and starts to wake up and they both immediately look to him.

"What happened?" he asks.

"You don't remember?" Merlin asks.

"Where are the others? Leon? Elyan?"

"There was nothing I could do. We had to get you to safety."

"What actually happened?" Arthur asks, looking to Pepper, who shakes her head and nudges Merlin.

"The usual - I saved you neck."

"You two saved me?"

"Yes. And _I _can juggle. I keep telling you, I have _many _talents." Merlin says as he and Pepper help Arthur up.

"So it would seem."

"Come on."

* * *

"Could we have a break?" Merlin asks as they trail on behind a fast walking Arthur.

"Yes! Please." Pepper pleads.

"Long as it's quick. I want to reach Ismere before dark." Arthur replies, and Pepper looks up, they weren't going back to Camelot?

"Ismere? We are heading back to Camelot!" Merlin says, thinking the same thing Pepper was.

"Navigation's not your strong point, is it? Camelot is south. The sun rises where?"

"In the east." Merlin says, which makes Pepper let out a puff of annoyance, she was glad that she'd lost some weight in her three years in Camelot, so that she wasn't out of breath all the time.

"And what have we been walking towards all day?" asks Arthur.

"To our deaths!" Pepper butts in from behind them.

"Three three of us against Morgana, are you mad?" Merlin asks.

"I told you two - I'm going to rescue my men."

"No."

"If you're both afraid.. then go."

"I'm worried about you." says Merlin.

"Right, well, I've tried send you both home. But you're not going to do as I ask, the least you can do is shut up. _Come on!"_

"You know, if Morgana doesn't kill you, I will." Merlin says, making Pepper laugh.

"Threatening a King is treason, Merlin."

"What about threatening an _ass_?!"

"I heard that."

* * *

Back in Camelot Leon is speaking to the Queen. "We were ambushed. Morgana and a band of Saxons attached us as we crossed the border into Ismere."

"And what of Arthur?" Guinevere asks.

"I tried to protect him.." Elyan says.

"What are you saying?"

"We lost him in battle. We don't know what happened to him, or Merlin... or Pepper."

"How could Morgana have known? How could she have known that Arthur was approaching from that direction?" asks Gaius.

"Someone betrayed us."

* * *

"Arthur?" Merlin says as the three of them continue walking.

"Mmm." is Arthur's reply.

"I need to tell you something. The man... the old man in the village."

Pepper immediately begins listening, interested as she never had the chance to ask about that man, the most she knows is how much Kilgharrah told Merlin, which was not much.

"Just think about something else, Merlin." Arthur suggests.

"No, I need you to listen to me. Before he died... he tried to warn me... He told me that you were in danger and that the danger was close."

"He was dying, Merlin. Who knows what he was saying?"

"I think that he was a Druid seer."

"You expect me to listen to a sorcerer?" asks Arthur.

"Oi!" exclaims Pepper, and Arthur laughs quietly.

"But why would he tell me that? He had no knowledge that I even knew you. We have to turn back." says Merlin.

"I can't. Even if what he said were true, it makes no difference." says Arthur.

"Arthur, without you, Camelot is nothing. All that we've worked so hard to create. Everything will be gone."

"Look, no matter what adversity we face, we stand for what is right. To betray our beliefs, Merlin, that is what would destroy everything we've strived for. I swear I'm going to rescue my men... or die trying."

"Then I swear I will protect you or die at your side."

* * *

"If only we had a horse..." Arthur says a few hours later.

"Amen." Pepper mumbles from behind him.

"Or a pig." says Merlin.

"You can't ride a pig!"

"No, but we could roast it with carrots, parsnips, and apples."

"Oh, my God. Stop." Pleads Pepper as her stomach silently rumbles.

"Merlin." Arthur agrees.

"You're right, we won't waste those apples, we'll put them in a pie."

"Stop it."

"I have to eat something." says Merlin. "Rabbits!" he exclaims as some run by.

"Merlin!" Arthur and Pepper yell at the same time.

"I've got them!" he says as Merlin and Arthur go up in a rope cage and Pepper gets stuck in another one, since she hadn't gone near where Merlin and Arthur where but instead stepped to her left only to be caught.

"I hate you both." she says loud enough for them to hear.

* * *

"If only I could reach my sword..-" Arthur says.

"Why so you could put me out of my utter misery for being friends with the two of you?"

"You wanted to come.." Merlin mumbles.

Arthur grumbles, "No, then we'd be able to cut the rope."

"Oh! Don't out your knee there!" Merlin exclaims.

"Oh, my God." Pepper says, and if she could face palm right now, she would.

"Where?" Arthur asks.

"There! Arrgh!"

"Merlin! GOD!"

"That was your fault. That was your fault!" Merlin says as they settle down.

"Great. Just great."

"Where did the other rabbit go?"

* * *

Some hours later the three of them fall from their respectful traps, only to be faced with a man, Radnor. "I'm sorry. Did we wake you?" he asks as his men go to kill them. "Not so fast. The King of Camelot. You will fetch a handsome price. Alive or dead. Any last requests?"

"Let my servant and the girl go. They don't deserve to die like this." Arthur says.

"If you're going to kill him, you have to kill me first." Merlin says, and there's a silence as everyone looks over at Pepper waiting for her to say something, but she's still rubbing the back of her head. She looks up when she realizes that everyone's staring at her.

"Oh? I.. Wha- What he said." she says pointing to Merlin.

"Step aside, you two." Arthur says.

"You know I never do as I'm told." Merlin says.

"Me either, apparently." Pepper adds.

"Stop! Shouldn't we leave it to the Lady Morgana to decide their fate?" A raven haired man, Mordred, asks, then looks to Merlin. "You don't remember me, do you? You saved my life once, many years ago."

"Mordred."

"Hello, Arthur." Mordred says.

* * *

**I really hope you liked this chapter!**

**I don't really know how I'm going to get a love triangle between Mordred, Pepper, and Merlin, but I'm sure I'll think of something...**

**I'd love feedback :)**

**btw I really hope you like the fact that i've made gwen and pepper friends.. i just thought while i was writing this that pepper could be gwen's merlin so ya cute**

**ok im going to stop talking now it's 4AM bye**


	10. Arthur's Bane Part 2

**Hey guys.. sorry for the wait! My computer broke and stuff. I'll be back to posting regularly now.. **

* * *

"Remind me, Merlin - how did we end up lie this?" Arthur asks, turning to Pepper and Merlin as they were tied to a cart that would lead to God knows where, but they were headed directly to Morgana without a doubt. "Oh, yes. You were thinking about your stomach as usual. I told you it was a trap." he says, and Pepper groans, the rope tightening around her wrists.

"And I told you to go back to Camelot." Merlin replies, watching Mordred and making Pepper snicker.

"Merlin.." Arthur warns.

"Halt!" says one of the men, Ragnor, supposedly the leader of the group, as he gets off his horse.

"We can't let them hand us over to Morgana. We need to get out of here. We need a plan." says Merlin, quickly, as Pepper nods.

The man walks up to them and hits Arthur in the side, "You speak when you're spoken to!" he exclaims as Pepper moves to see if Arthur's alright but is pushed back into her place roughly. She stumbles backwards, and glares at the man for a few moments. "Faster!" Ragnor exclaims to his men, before walking back to his horse.

Pepper glares at his retreating form, and clenches her teeth. "We seriously need to get out of here." she grumbles as they're pulled along again.

* * *

Night had fallen and they had decided to rest for the night. Pepper, being the only woman never did stray far from Merlin or Arthur's side. Feeling wary of the group of men leading the soon to be slaves, she was sat beside Merlin, but closer to Arthur, with her arms wrapped around her chest to block herself from the cold.

"What are you gawping at?" Ragnor asked Merlin, who was sitting there just watching them. Pepper looked up at Merlin, who turned his head. "Is this what you want?" Ragnor asked, holding up a loaf of bread, Merlin turned back. "Catch." and he threw it just out of his reach. The group of men started laughing, and Pepper glared at them, which only made them laugh harder.

"Maybe we should feed them." suggests Mordred.

"What for? They'll be skin and bones."

"And the girl?" asked Mordred, referring to Pepper, who looked up.

"She'll be of no use to Morgana as a slave. She'll probably be made a servant." shrugs Ragnor. "Or she'll be killed, Morgana wants slaves, not hogs for the fire."

"Then slow the pace." demands Mordred.

"The quicker we get there, the quicker I get my money." Ragnor explains.

* * *

It was day now and Merlin nor Pepper had moved from their spots. Pepper had fallen asleep for about an hour, before she had waken up from footsteps. Then a voice.

"Do you want them?" It was Mordred, knelt down in front of Merlin, offering him a loaf of bread. Closing her eyes she eavesdropped on the conversation.

Merlin obviously didn't take the bread when he said, without missing a beat. "Why are you doing this?" she could tell by his voice that he was shivering from the cold.

Mordred looked over at Arthur. " He once saved my life. I owe him a debt. Don't be so quick to judge me. You fear me, Emrys, don't you?"he asked look back to Merlin. "I know the hatred and suspicion with which men treat those with magic. You and I are not so different. I too have learned to hide my gifts. I promise... your secret is safe with me."

Pepper turned her head to watch the conversation, not caring if she was caught eavesdropping, because to be perfectly honest, she didn't care if she was caught. She would listen to the conversation anyways, it's not like she could shut her ears off and stop. No. That wasn't how that worked so she would make it known the she was listening, Merlin wouldn't care, and she didn't care what this Mordred thought.

"What's Morgana looking for in Ismere?" asks Merlin, as Mordred stands up and begins walking away.

"The Diamair." Mordred says, stopping and turning around.

"What's that?"

"In the language of my people, it means 'The Key'."

"The key to what?"

"The key to all knowledge." Mordred says, noticing two pairs of eyes on him now. He nods to Pepper, before walking away and she looks over at Merlin with an confused expression.

* * *

The group had been pulled to their feet, and woken up in the most uncaring of ways. After walking for what seemed to be a century, people were beginning to become dehydrated and tired. Pepper was walking on the right of Arthur, when he fell to the ground. With her arms restrained there was nothing that she could do.

"Stop!" called Merlin, getting the attention of the men at the front. Ragnor got off his horse and walked back to were Pepper and Merlin were knelt down next to Arthur. "He needs water." explained Merlin.

Ragnor came and stood above Arthur and Merlin and Pepper stood up. "Get up!" he exclaimed, kicking Arthur's side. When he doesn't stand up, Ragnor pulls him up himself, holding his head in both hands he says, "Not so much of the great warrior now, are you?"

"Here. We'll help him." says Merlin, and Ragnor releases him, and walks away laughing. As Merlin and Pepper work together to get him standing straight, he brings their attention to the fact that he'd stolen Ragnor's knife, and winks before they start walking along again.

* * *

Only about twenty minutes later, the group was making good pace and Pepper was becoming anxious with when they were going to make a move to get themselves out of there. When finally, Arthur nodded to her and to Merlin and she got the hint. Reaching forward she pulled the cargo out of the wagon, making it fall in the snow.

Ragnor rode back on his horse. "Who did this?" he asked, but everyone stayed silent. "Who?!"

"We need to rest." said Merlin, and Ragnor got off his horse, and walked towards Merlin.

"Right, you can rest forever!" he made to strike Merlin, but Arthur pulled out the knife he'd stolen and fought back, knocking Ragnor out when he fell back and hit his head against the wagon. Arthur threw a knife at a man running up from behind them while Merlin used his magic to knock a man off his horse.

Pepper worked on getting the ropes off her wrists and as soon as she did a man was right in front of her, a sword in the air, ready to strike. She squeezed her eyes shut but when nothing happened she dared to peek only to find Arthur pulling a sword out of the man's back. With a deep breath she nodded to him and ran to the wagon, to find anything useful. The only thing she'd found was a crossbow, which she tossed to Arthur and they ran away from the group, only stopping when they came across a small ravine. Small enough that they could just barely touch the other side but to big to jump across.

As Arthur started throwing the crossbow and some of the other stuff across to the other side, Pepper started to slowly shake her head. "No," she argued, "not a chance."

"You have got to be joking..." Merlin says, obviously agreeing with Pepper.

"Do you have a better solution?" asks Arthur as he backs up, to get a running start. Merlin moves Pepper out of the way as Arthur jumps across the ravine. Pepper starts shaking her head again. "We haven't got all day, Merlin! Pepper!" says Arthur from across the ravine.

Pepper looks to Merlin, her eyes wide and he gives her a reassuring smile before gesturing for her to jump. She looks to Arthur who looks ready to catch her. Shaking her head, she backs up and jumps at the same time as Merlin. Pepper makes it across, without any problems, but she and Arthur have to help pull Merlin up.

Two of the men from the group come running up behind them and Arthur shoots one of them with the crossbow, and the other manages to jump onto the other side before Arthur shoots him and he falls, as three of them hide behind a snow bank. When a third man comes up from the opposite side of the ravine, Merlin jumps out of their hiding spot, and grabs a hatchet.

"I'll make sure he doesn't get across!" he says, cutting off the piece of ice that would allow the man to be able to get across.

"Merlin!" exclaims Arthur, shooting the third man, but that's when Mordred comes running towards them, and Merlin, in desperation uses his magic to break the ice off. Arthur struggles with the crossbow, as Pepper helps Merlin over the bank of snow they were hiding behind. Arthur makes to shoot him, but when he realizes that Mordred has no way of getting across he puts the crossbow down.

Mordred walks away and Merlin looks to Arthur as the three of them sit up against the snow.

"Why did you spare his life?!" asks Merlin, angrily.

"He couldn't come after us." Arthur reasons.

"He was leading us to our deaths!" says Merlin, his voice louder now.

"He showed us kindness."

"You should've killed him!"

"Merlin.." mumbles Pepper, prodding at Merlin's arm, but he shakes her off angrily, making her sink back towards Arthur.

"What is wrong with you?" he asks, looking over at Pepper, who looks down.

"You had the chance!"

"We escaped, didn't we?"

"Next time, we might not be so lucky."

"I love your optimism. Come on," says Arthur pulling Pepper up. "We need to keep moving." he says and the three of them continue running, much to Pepper's dismay.

* * *

The three of them had slowed down to a walk, which made Pepper very happy as she absolutely despised running.

"You know what they say, Merlin-" started Arthur. "appearances can be deceiving." he says - talking about Mordred.

"Not in this case." replies Merlin, who gets a confused look from Pepper, as they approach the castle that currently had the knights enslaved by Morgana.

* * *

Now, even closer to it Merlin, Arthur, and Pepper watch as Mordred leads the group they'd left behind into the castle. "I told you - you should've killed him when you had the chance. We'll never make it in there." whispers Merlin.

"There's always a way, Merlin." Arthur replies, a grin on his face as he looks from Pepper to Merlin.

* * *

The three of them Merlin in the lead and Pepper in the back, all crawl through the very depths of the castle, where the people would dumb their garbage.

"How did you talk me into this?" asks Merlin.

"It's genius, Merlin." Arthur says as they crawl, and Pepper snickers as some sort of waste falls from above, making Merlin gag.

"Genius?" he asks turning to face Arthur.

"You've got a bit of, um.. carrot in your hair." he says and Merlin brushes it out. "Least I hope it's carrot."

They crawl a little more before coming to an opening in the space where they crawled that over looked some of the slaves.

"Ready?" asks Arthur.

Pepper and Merlin, each on separate sides of Arthur turn to him. "For what?" they say in unison.

"Our carriage awaits." says Arthur.

* * *

They had somehow managed to get into one of the trolleys that normally held rocks, and as soon as someone had pushed them down to the place where all the slaves where. One by one they all jump out of the trolley and follow after Arthur, jumping down to the lower level of the place, hiding behind a different trolley.

"The place is crawling with Saxons." says Merlin, looking around worriedly.

"Then we 'd better make sure we blend in."

"What!" whispers Pepper. "No!"

* * *

Pepper, Arthur, and Merlin were all dressed in some raggedy shirts and they kept on the trousers they were wearing. Pepper had borrowed a pair of Gwen's old ones, that she would wear while out on a similar, less dangerous escapade. Thankfully, Gwen and Pepper were about the same size, Pepper maybe even smaller, and the trousers fit just about perfectly.

After Pepper had spotted Percival just a ways a away, Arthur began helping to push the trolley, which made Percival look up. "Arthur!" he exclaimed, just above a whisper, obviously knowing better.

"Didn't think we'd just leave you here, did you?" asks Arthur as Merlin and Pepper look around worriedly. "Where are the others?"

"They're.. scattered around."

"Gwaine?"

"Saw him a couple of days ago, but.."

"See if you can use it to find some more." Arthur says placing a sword in the trolley.

"Arthur." Merlin warns as Saxons come around the corner, to make sure everyone was doing their job.

"Do what you can to free the others, we'll find Gwaine." says Arthur quickly, and the three of them go off towards a cave just a ways away. They walk through it, walking past two Saxons as they continue on. As they round a corner, Gwaine, of all people jumps out in front of them.

"Trust you not to be doing any work."says Arthur.

"It's about time!" Gwaine exclaims, and finally notices Pepper. "Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." he says and she nods awkwardly. Arthur rolls his eyes as the three of them all notice Euchdag hiding behind a boulder. "Friends. Good friends." Gwaine reassures, but it runs off.

"Okay." says Pepper awkwardly, furrowing her eyebrows as it leaves.

"What was that?" asks Arthur.

"I'm not exactly sure. But I owe it my life." replies Gwaine.

* * *

"Something's wrong." says Merlin, and they turn to him as they begin the journey out of the underground. "The Saxons - where have they all gone?"

"First there are too many, now there aren't enough. Are you ever happy?" asks Arthur, as they continue on.

"What was that?" asks Merlin running up the front.

"What?"

"Feel the wind."

"That wasn't the wind." says Gwaine. No, it was a dragon, and it was coming right for them. The dragon chased them through the caves until they came to a safer place. "Was that what I think it was?" asks Gwaine.

"Where did Morgana get a dragon from?" asks Arthur.

"I have no idea. Get Gwaine back to Percival. I'll lure the dragon the other way." suggests Merlin, making the other three shake there heads.

"Merlin, I knew you were stupid, but not that stupid." says Arthur

"No, I really am that stupid and if you don't believe me, watch..." Merlin says running off.

"Merlin!" Arthur and Pepper exclaim at the same time, but he's already run off. Arthur shakes his head. "I'm going after him." he says standing up and following after Merlin, leaving Pepper with Gwaine. He nodded once, telling her it was alright for her to go after them. She didn't need more than that, and raced off after Arthur.

"Arthur?" she whisper-yelled, but stopped when she heard a female voice. _Morgana._ She thought rounding the corner, watching the scene play out.

"How good of you to save me the trouble of finding you." Morgana says, as Arthur reaches for his sword. "Oh, dear how remiss of you. Your bravery is matched only by your stupidity. What on earth did you think you would achieve by coming here?"

"I'm here to free my men." says Arthur, noticing Pepper, who was standing oh-so close to Mordred.

Morgana only laughs and a knife flies to Arthur faces, and he falls to the ground. "This time it seems there really is no way out." she says.

"I'm sorry for what our father did to you." says Arthur, struggling to stand.

"Uther was never my father." snaps Morgana.

"But we are brother and sister."

"Funny how you choose to remember that with my dagger at your back."

"What happened to you, Morgana? As a child, you were so kind, so compassionate." Arthur asks, turning around.

Pepper almost burst out laughing, it was hard to believe that the woman standing in front of her was once any of those things.

"I grew up." says Morgana, stabbing Arthur once in the side. "You are right to cower before my hand. I am more powerful than you can imagine."

"And yet with all that, you choose to do nothing but hate."

"Uther taught me well. Goodbye, Arthur Pendragon." Morgana says, as Pepper runs out.

"Arthur!" exclaims Merlin, running out after her, but Morgana, with her magic flings them back into the wall.

"Morgana... Please..." Arthur pleads.

"Don't speak, dear brother. It's too late." Morgana says as Merlin and Pepper try everything they can do to keep the dagger away from Arthur but fail, for they had hit their heads. As Morgana was about to stab Arthur, Mordred beat her to it, but it's the other way around. Mordred has stabbed her. She falls to her knees. "Mordred?" she asks, hurt and betrayed, and she falls to the ground.

Merlin and Pepper breath a sigh of relief as Mordred helps Arthur up and out of the part of the cave they were in.

* * *

Still passed out, Pepper and Merlin hear the faint sound of a spell being cast. It's the Euchdag, leaning directly over Merlin, having already checked Pepper over and finding no injuries. "Ic the thurhaele thinu licsar."

Pepper was only half conscious and barely able to hear the conversation, probably because she was not meant to.

"Emrys." says the Euchdag. "Lie still. Much blood had been shed this day and all for something few wise men would ever want."

"You mean the Diamair? Morgana never found it?" asks Merlin.

"And she never will."

"Because it is you. You are the Key to all knowledge? There are times, I feel the weight of my destiny crushing me, but... that is nothing to what you carry."

"It is both a blessing and... a curse. Is there anything you wish to ask me?"

"No. I don't think it would be good."

"You are wise, Emrys. Your wisdom will live long in the minds of men."

Merlin turned his head only to see Pepper laying a little ways away from him. "Will she be alright?" he asks.

The Euchdag smiles and nods. "She will always be. You don't need to worry about her." and it makes to leave.

"Wait..." Merlin says, stopping it. "There is one question. If Mordred is not Arthur's Bane, then, who is?"

"Himself."

* * *

In the main hall of the Camelot castle, Mordred is being knighted, in the presence of all the nights, the Queen, a few of the council members, some of the towns people, and Merlin and Pepper.

"Arise, Sir Mordred, Knight of Camelot."

* * *

When the ceremonies start Merlin and Pepper are in the back room, talking about who Mordred is and what he'd seen in the water back in Asgorath, when Mordred walked into the room, not knowing Merlin nor Pepper where in the room, as he tried to take his cloak off.

"Here," Merlin says, making himself known. "let me help you with that."

"Thank you."

"You know, if Arthur knew you had magic, things would be... very different." Merlin sets the red Camelot cloak on a table. "Tell me something."

"Of course."

"You saved Arthur's life. Why?"

"Because Arthur is right. The love that binds us is more important than the power we wield. Morgana had forgotten that." Mordred says, finally noticing Pepper standing by the door, lingering for awhile after Merlin had left the room, with Mordred's stuff. "Hello." he says.

Pepper nods once, a small smile on her face.. "Hi," she says walking towards the door. "I'm Pepper," she says quickly, waving a bit. "I should be going." she says pointing towards the way Merlin had gone before running off after him.

"Mordred." he says slowly, to no one in particular, a small smile on his face.

* * *

**Please forgive me for any mistakes... It's actually 2am and I rushed this because I wanted to get it posted. :) **

**Please review!**


	11. The Death Song of Uther Pendragon

**Wow, sorry for the wait. I don't know why this took me so long. I had major writer's block for this chapter. The orb is mentioned in the chapter, and Pepper wants to go home.**

**just a fyi; once this story is finished i may go back and rewrite the entire thing, but not soon after. maybe a few months later.**

* * *

Pepper, alone in her eerily cold excuse for a home, sat down on her bed that was pushed in the farthest corner from the door. Sighing, she looked around the house, which had one poorly placed window that let all the cold from outside in and the door right beside it, that looked as though it would fall apart at only the slightest touch. The home was old, cold, and due to the fact that it was so old all-in-all it just felt sad and Pepper hated it. She would never say anything to anyone though, because she was given the house for free, three years ago as proof that Arthur trusted her not to use magic in Camelot. Ever. And she hadn't, not since before Gwen had become queen. She'd be lying if she said she still remembered how to even use it, she wouldn't want to though.

Looking down into her hands, Pepper laid down on her bed and closed her eyes. She missed home. Even though the only family she had left was a couple of cousins she'd never met, and the Aunt that had taken care of her as she was growing up. She wondered if they thought she had ran off to get away from London, or maybe they thought her dead. Biting her lip she shook her head. Dead. That's probably what they assumed. That she'd killed herself. Pepper sat up and put her head in her hands, a tear running down her cheek. She'd never realized how much she missed home until now.

She stayed in the same position, crying silently, when there was a soft knock on her door. She lifted her head up and rub the tears off her face, trying to make herself look the least bit presentable. Getting up off the bed, she slowly made her way to the door, looking out the window she realized it was starting get late.

"Guinevere?" she questions, opening the door.

"Have you seen Arthur?" she asks, looking over Pepper's shoulder. "Merlin?"

Pepper shakes her head, and lets her inside. "I haven't," she replies, closing the door after Gwen, "not since they left on their hunting trip the other day." she says, which makes the queen sigh. "You could ask Gaius," she suggested, "but knowing them I'm sure they're fine." she stops and scratches her arm, "Isn't it the anniversary of Arthur's coronation? I don't think he's going to miss that."

Guinevere's eyes widen. "I'd almost forgotten!" she says, rubbing her hands together, noticing the coldness of Pepper's house. "Do you think you can help me get ready?" she asks, a small pleading smile on her face.

Pepper looks up, nods, and follows Gwen out the door.

* * *

Gwen stood behind her dressing screen, as Pepper sorted through her closet of dresses.

"Red or blue?" asked Pepper holding up two dresses. Gwen peeks her head out from behind the screen.

"Red." she says after a moment, Pepper nods, puts the blue dress back and hangs the red dress over the top of the screen, which Gwen takes and puts on with ease. Stepping out from behind the screen she turns to Pepper, and opens her mouth to say something when she is interrupted by someone knocking on the door of her chambers. Gwen turns to the door, "Come in."

The door opens and Pepper walks over to the closet to tidy up the mess she had made while looking for a dress. Mordred slowly enters the room not noticing Pepper. "My lady," he says, "The king and Merlin have returned."

Pepper shuts the closet doors, and turns around, walking forward to stand next to Gwen. "Finally." she mutters, shaking her head.

"Hello," Mordred says with a small smile, and Pepper awkwardly smiles back.

"Hi." she says, looking down to hide the fact that she was blushing.

Laughing softly, Gwen thanks Mordred and he bows his head and leaves the room. Putting her hands on her hips she turns to Pepper with a teasing smile.

"What?" she asks.

Gwen shakes her head, softly laughing as she does her hair. "Nothing." she say.

"Gwen!" Pepper complains, but Gwen doesn't budge, and continues to laugh.

* * *

It was the day after the celebration, and Merlin was looking for Arthur. He approached the doors to Arthur's chambers, and knocked before walking in. He'd expected to find Arthur doing some sort of kingly duty at his desk, but instead was met with apples being thrown at his feet by Arthur, who was sitting at the table, with a overturned bowl the apples had recently been in. Underneath the bowl hid a horn, The Horn of Cathbhadh, which they had received from a dying woman while away on their hunting trip. It was a magical horn. One that could summon the dead.

"What are you doing?" asks Merlin.

"Nothing." Arthur replies. "Thinking."

"You, thinking? Well, now I'm really getting worried." says Merlin as he picks the apples off of the floor.

"Shut up." says Arthur and Merlin starts to lift up the bowl, but Arthur slams his hands down on it. "Leave it."

"Why?

"Because I'm telling you to and I'm the King of Camelot, not that that seems to mean anything to you. Ready the horses and gather some supplies."

"Where are we going?"

"You don't need to know. Do not breathe a word of this to anyone. Not Guinevere. Not even Pepper." says Arthur holding a spoon up to Merlin's face.

"You're threatening me with a spoon?" asks Merlin, but to show he's not joking Arthur hits Merlin with the spoon. "Ow!" he exclaims.

* * *

Pepper knocks on Gwen's chamber doors and a muffled 'come in' replies. Opening the door, she walks inside, just as Gwen walks out.

"Gwen!" she breathes, turning around, closing the doors behind her, and catching up to her.

Gwen looks up, as Pepper runs to her side and falls into step with her. "Pepper? What's wrong?" she asks.

"Merlin and Arthur. They've gone again."

"What do you mean?"

"I talked to the people down at the stables. They took their horses and left just a few hours ago."

"Do you know why they left?"

"No, I asked around and no one even knew they'd left."

"Did you talk to Gaius?"

"No I haven't."

"You should. He seems to know where Merlin's gone off too most of the time."

* * *

After talking to Gaius and finding out that not even he knew where Merlin and Arthur went, Pepper went back to her home. He had said he had a slight suspicion but did not want to worry her and told her to go back home.

* * *

"I'm getting a very bad feeling about this place." says Merlin and him and Arthur approach the The Great Stones of Nemeton, where The Horn of Cathbhadh would be used to summon the dead in ceremonies long ago.

"That is because you're a coward." says Arthur.

"No. It's because I value my life and I don't want to die horribly."

"So, are we going to turn back?"

"No."

"What are they." asks Merlin as they approach the Great Stones, now off their horses.

"The Great Stones of Nemeton." replies Arthur, pulling out the The Horn of Cathbhadh.

"You're going to use it?"

"This will be the only chance I have to see my father again. I can't let it pass."

"This is powerful magic."

"My father was taken from me before his time. Now there isn't a day that passes when I don't think of the things I wish I'd said to him. If you were given the same chance to see your father, talk to him. Wouldn't you do the same?" asks Arthur, before he walks forward, and blows the horn.

* * *

"Arthur?" asks Merlin, as they ride back to Camelot. "Do you want to talk about it? What happened at the stones?"

"It seems my father doesn't approve of the way I have chosen to rule his kingdom."

"You mean _your _kingdom."

"The things he said about the knights, about marrying Guinevere. You wouldn't believe the things he said about Pepper. What if he's right? What I have weakened Camelot?"

"Do you really believe that? You have always done what you believe to be right. People respect you."

"Thank you, Merlin."

"Some people still think you're a foolish, arrogant ass."

"Who?" asks Arthur, and Merlin grins. "Very funny. We should get some sleep."

* * *

When Arthur and Merlin returned the next morning, Arthur had called for a meeting in the main hall. Leon was informing Arthur on the things the knights had done while he was away. Pepper was stood outside the door, waiting for the meeting to be done.

"We covered the area from Pawlett down to Meldreth." says Leon. "This includes 30 troops at Bawtry. 15 at Talan. 10 at Chime. 9 at Brune. 11 at Burwelle.." he says, but is interrupted by the chandelier falling from the ceiling and onto the table.

* * *

Merlin, Pepper, and Gaius were standing around Percival who had been hit in the shoulder by a falling axe.

"The axe mus have fallen off the rack. I'm surprised that a falling axe would cause such a deep wound." says Gaius.

"Not as surprised as I was." Percival replies.

"Quite." says Gaius, "You were lucky you weren't more severely injured."

"It's strange..."

"What's that?" asks Merlin.

"Just before it happened. I sensed something, like there was someone there, watching me. I'm sure it was just my mind playing tricks on me."

Gaius turned to Merlin and Pepper, an eyebrow raised, before turning back to Percival. "Apply a second poultice in the morning. And no training."

"Thank you, Gaius." Percival says, leaving the room. Pepper makes to follow after him, when Gaius starts talking to Merlin. Turning back around, she lingers by the door.

"Is there something wrong, Merlin? I get the distinct impression there is something you're not telling me." he says, noticing Pepper.

"No. Why would you say that?"

"Because there usually is."

"We went to the Stones of Nemeton." says Merlin, and Pepper steps forward.

"The what?" she asks, but they either don't hear her, or are ignoring her.

"Merlin, I warned you of the dangers..."

"I tried to stop him. He was insistent."

"What is it, Merlin?"

"After the candelabra fell, I was in the corridor outside the Council Chambers. I could sense something. It was like Percival said, a presence of some kind."

"In the days of the Old Religion, the priestesses trained for years before entering into the spirit world. It was fraught with dangers. There was one thing they were schooled never to do. As the veil closed, they were never to look back at the spirit."

"What happened if they did?"

"They'd release the spirit into this world."

"Arthur must have looked back."

Merlin and Gaius, turn to Pepper to explain, but the only sign that she had been there was the doors making a hardly audible clink as they closed.

* * *

Pepper was frustrated in being ignoring, or waved off. It was like her friends couldn't care less with what she had to say, and quite frankly she had very much to say, and most of the time it was useful. Behind the sarcasm and fiery wit, Pepper could be very intelligent and most of all fragile. She didn't like to feel like the least important. There was Arthur, king of Camelot, Gwen, his Queen. And Merlin. Merlin, Merlin, Merlin. The great and powerful warlock. The greatest sorcerer who ever lived. Thanks. Hiding his secret from his best friend because he didn't want to put Arthur in the situation of having to deal with him having magic.

Pepper had magic, and Arthur knew, but he also knew she wouldn't use it. She wouldn't dare, Arthur thought. It wasn't that she wouldn't, it was that she couldn't. She'd tried, oh she'd tried. Using magic was the only thing she had and something had happened in the three years that she was in Camelot, something she'd been to upset, to scared to tell anyone about it.

She'd tried to find anything in the libraries about that damned orb, but there was never anything. Talking to Gaius wouldn't do her any good, and Merlin would argue, saying the orb was dangerous. He wasn't thinking of the fact that maybe, just maybe, Pepper wanted to go home.

Trying to remember the information she'd gathered while being ignored by Gaius and Merlin, she approached Arthur's chambers, and knocked lightly, before opening the door, only to be met with Arthur who looked confused as to why she was there.

"Pepper?" he questioned, as she closed the door behind herself. "Are you looking for Gwen, because-"

Her shaking her head made Arthur stop, waiting for an explanation as to why she was there. Leaning against the door she sighed, "When you and Merlin went to the Stones of Nemeton-" she stopped, when his facial features asked how the hell she knew. "-doesn't matter- " she said, "but, Merlin thinks-" She was interrupted by someone knocking on the door, making her jump and step away from them before they opened. They opened to reveal Merlin, who looked confused as to why she was there. Stepping into the room he closed the door.

"At the Stones of Nemeton, I think you may have released your father's spirit." said Merlin, making Pepper throw her hands up in exasperation.

Arthur looked at Pepper, confused, before turning to Merlin, "What?" he asked.

"At the Stones of Nemeton, I think that you have released your father's spirit." Merlin replies, as Pepper groans and slumps back against the wall beside the door, defeated.

"And what makes you think that?"

"Did you look back? As the veil closed, did you look back at your father?"

"I may have glanced 'round for a second."

"In that second, you unleashed Uther's spirit. All these strange things that have been happening? The candelabra falling onto the Round Table."

"Yes, because the chain broke."

"The axe falling on Percival."

"It was an accident."

"Was it?" cuts in Pepper, who looks genuinely sorry for Arthur to have to go through the fact that his father's spirit was out-and-about.

Arthur turned to Pepper, "Do you really expect me to believe that my father's spirit is responsible for these things?"

Sighing, Pepper slumped back against the wall, allowing Merlin to explain further.

"The Round Table represents everything that's changed since you became King. You told me how Uther disapproved. He's angry with you and that makes him dangerous."

"I know my father. He wouldn't do these things."

"I think he'd do anything to protect his legacy."

"Who knows what he's capable of?" asks Pepper.

"Enough!" says Arthur angrily, "That's enough. Leave me." Merlin goes to protest, but he cuts him off "Go!" Merlin leaves the room, while Pepper hesitates, before mumbling sorry and leaving.

* * *

It was late when Merlin came frantically knocking on Pepper's door, telling her Gwen had been attacked by Uther just minutes ago, and had been almost burnt alive. As Gaius and Merlin's home was not far away, she and Merlin ran as fast as they could. When they reached the home, Arthur was ready there, looking as worried as ever. Gwen was lying on a bed, asleep.

"You know this was Uther." says Merlin, as Pepper sits at their table, biting her fingernails.

"We don't know what happened." argues Arthur, making her shake her head.

"So Gwen just mysteriously ended up locked in the kitchens, which just mysteriously caught fire. You said yourself Uther disapproved of you marrying Gwen."

"He wouldn't do this."

"I know how hard this is for you."

Arthur waves Merlin off, "Gaius, how is she?" he asks.

"Smoke has entered her lungs, but with time she will heal." Gaius replied, and Pepper let out a silent huff of relief for her friend. "I have given her a sleeping draft. She was lucky to escape with her life."

"I've always known my father could be cruel, but why would he do this to Guinevere? He knows how much I love her. Gaius. What do you know about ghosts?

Pepper looked up at Gaius when he hesitated. "We must force Uther's spirit to return to the other world before he does any more must use The Horn of Cathbhadh to reopen the veil between the worlds. But we must remember one thing...only the person who summoned the spirit can force it from this world." all eyes turned to Arthur as he said this.

* * *

Merlin and Arthur had decided to wait for Gaius, who was busy preparing a potion that would allow them to be able to see Uther in his spirit form. Pepper had decided to stay with him, and join the other two later.

Still sat at the table, Pepper put her head in hands, "Is it almost finished?" she asked, her voice soaked with boredom. When she didn't get a reply she looked over her shoulder. Gaius was there working away, obviously entranced in his work. With a groan she turned back around and crossed her arms over the table and put her head on top of them.

Without realizing it she had fallen asleep, for about fifteen minutes, and Gaius had finally finished with the potion.

_"Pepper." _he called from the other end of the room, after repeating her name several more times, he walked over to her and shook her arm.

Her head went flying up, and she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Gaius?" she asked, and he held up three bottles full of the potions. "You're finished!" Shaking his head, Gaius walked out of the room, and Pepper quickly followed after. Not another word was said, as they walked down the hallways towards Arthur's chambers.

Without a knock, Gaius walked in, expecting them to be seated at the table. When they weren't, Pepper noticed them over by the door on the other side of the room. She walked up behind them, and coughed, trying to get their attention. The two spun around, she had obviously startled them. Frowning and shaking her head, the two men let out a sigh of relief when they realized it was only her.

Gaius walked towards them, the three potions in his hands, he held them up, and they all sat down at the table, Gaius at the end, Merlin on the side, Arthur directly in front of him and Pepper beside Arthur. "The potion will allow you to see Uther in his spirit form. Once you are in his presence, you must blow the horn. It is the only way you can force him to go back to the spirit world." he said, mostly to Arthur, because he was the one who had to send Uther back.

"Is it safe?" Arthur asked what they were all thinking.

Gaius went to tell him yes as he was handing them each a potion, but stopped, "I can't say I'm entirely sure." he said, and Pepper raised her eyebrows.

The three of them sighed, and picked up the bottles, ready to drink them. Pepper and Arthur stopped, and watched Merlin, who was just about to drink it, but stopped when he realized the other two were just watching him. "What are you waiting for?" he asked.

"To see if it's safe." said Arthur, and Pepper nodded.

Merlin looked between the two of them, "So, if I don't die, you two will take yours?" he asked.

"Precisely. Get on with it." Arthur said, watching as Merlin drank his and scrunched up his face, but it hadn't killed him. "Well, at least we know it doesn't kill you instantly." he said, and looked to Pepper, and the two drank theirs, and as soon as they did, they both began coughing at the horrible taste. "That... that is the foulest thing I've ever tasted." he muttered, and Pepper let out a mumbled agreement.

They stopped coughing and looked up at Merlin, "Sorry, did I forget to tell you about that part?" he asked, his face still scrunched up in disgust.

* * *

The three of them had left Arthur's chambers and were making their way down a hallway, looking around for any sign of Uther.

"There!" yelled Merlin, pointing to the wall, the three of them all turned to look at the wall.

Confused Arthur asked, "Where?"

"Oh," Merlin laughed, "It's just our shadows." he said, and Arthur hit Merlin on the back of the head. "Ow!" he exclaimed, making Pepper laugh.

* * *

As they made their way through a different corridor, wind comes in from the windows, making them stop, thinking it's Uther. The three of them prepare themselves for the worst when the door opens to reveal Leon, who looks startled by them being there. "Arthur, Merlin," he says and Pepper, shorter than both Merlin and Arthur stands on her toes so he can see her, "Pepper."

"Leon." they all said in unison, standing straight.

Leon turned to Arthur, "Is everything all right, my Lord?" he asked.

"It's perfectly fine." Arthur says turning to look at Merlin and Pepper. "We are... Merlin, Pepper, tell Leon what we're doing."

"We're... teaching him some poetry." Merlin says, obviously poetry was the first thing that'd come to mind.

"Poetry?" asks Leon, not believing their made up story.

"I... love poetry." says Arthur, through gritted teeth.

Merlin laughed, "We were as surprised as you are." he said.

Pepper decided to cut in, "He can't get enough of it." she said with a grin.

Leon nodded, "I'll leave you to your poetry, then, my Lord." he said, walking around them, obviously trying not to laugh.

After Leon was gone, Arthur turned to Merlin and Pepper who were stifling a laugh. "Poetry? That's the best you could come up with?"

"What did you want me to say?" asked Merlin.

"I don't know. Something that doesn't make me sound like a love struck girl." Arthur says, and his eyes go to the corridor right of them, they all look only to see Uther walk around the corner, disappearing from sight.

"What was that?"

"It was my father." said Arthur, and goes down the hallway he'd seen his father in. As they stay close to the walls, Pepper and Merlin on one side and Arthur on the other, "I never thought the day would come when I would be hunting my own father. When I became king, more than anything, I wanted to make him proud." he looked to Merlin, who was shaking his head. "What is it?"

"You've always done what you believed to be right even if you knew your father would disapprove of it. Do you not see how different you are to him? Camelot is a better place since you became King." he says.

"My father clearly doesn't think so."

"The people believe in you, Arthur. It counts for nothing if you don't believe in yourself." Merlin says, as they turn another corner, and start walking down a narrow corridor. As they walk something knocks on the storeroom door behind them, and a pot smashes somewhere in front of them.

"Check the storeroom." Arthur says to Merlin, who turns and grabs Pepper's hand pulling her along with him. They approach the door, and she looks down at their hands before he lets go and pushes open the door, looks back at her, and walks in, and she's not far behind. They slowly walk around, looking for any sign of Uther, when a bat flies out, just missing Merlin's head. He looks back at Pepper, to make sure she was okay before continuing on. When they find nothing, they walk slowly back to the door when the barrels on the shelves start wobbling back and forth before falling, blocking the way to the door.

"Arthur!" Merlin yells, knowing that Arthur would probably be in danger, before turning again to Pepper to make sure she's okay, and then he steps over the barrels, then runs through the door and too the throne room, her not far behind.

The two of them run as fast as they can, knowing Uther would be talking to Arthur in the throne room. Pepper is right at Merlin's heels as he opens the back door and steps inside. Uther has his back to them, looking down on Arthur, who had been knocked out.

"Get away from him, Uther! You've caused enough harm. You don't belong here. You must return to the other world." he says, his voice low and warning.

"This is MY kingdom! You think you can drive me from it? You are nothing but a serving boy!" Uther responses, turning around to the face them, slowly Pepper steps out from behind Merlin and slowly walks unnoticed towards Arthur.

"I am much more than that." Merlin says as Pepper crouches down next to Arthur, she looks up at Merlin from beneath her eyelashes, but continues to check on Arthur, making sure he's not dead or anything.

Uther throws a bench from across the room at Merlin, expecting to knock him out with it, but Merlin turns and stops it with his magic, before turning to look at Uther.

"You have magic?" Uther asks, shocked.

" I was born with it." Merlin replies, his voice wavering. He looks down at Pepper and she gives him a nod of support, still crouched down next to Arthur.

"I made you Arthur's servant. You are a sorcerer?"

"Even while you were King, there was magic at the heart of Camelot."

" I will not allow you and your kind to poison my Kingdom."

Pepper looks up at this, and Uther has turned so he could watch both Merlin and herself. Holding her breath she looks to Merlin, worry written all over her face. "You're wrong. You're wrong. About so much. Arthur is a better, and more worthy King than you ever were." says Merlin, as Uther's face distorts into a snarl, ready to kill the two of them, he doesn't even have time to do anything before he's thrown back by Merlin, and disapears through the closed doors.

Pepper and Merlin exchange a quick glance before rushing towards the door. The two of them grab onto the handle on separate doors, and throwing them open, both expecting Uther to be waiting on the other side, but let a sigh when they realize he was nowhere to be found.

They walk down the corridor and to the room where Percival had been attacked. "Bael onbryne." Merlin says and the torches light up. They walk hesitantly into the room, when a weapon starts moving back and forth, and another on the other side of the room, Merlin stops the one closest to them, and gestures Pepper to investigate the other, and by the time she makes it away from him, four spears come flying towards towards them, one on each side of them. Pepper lets out a gasp as she's propelled against the wall, her feet not touching the ground, the spears are stuck right under her armpits and through her clothes and she could her them ripping.

Uther walks into the room quickly, and towards Pepper, and says to Merlin, "It will give me great pleasure killing the two of you," he looks at Pepper, raising the sword in his hand. "but first you're going to have to watch her die," he pauses to look at Merlin, "the woman you love." Pepper's breath catches in her throat and she looks over at Merlin from the corner of her eye, watching as he tried to get the spears out of the wall.

"Stay away from her!" Merlin exclaims, and just as he does Arthur runs into the room, with the horn in his hand. Uther raises the sword, and Pepper squeezes her eyes shut.

"Father!" Arthur exclaims, and Uther turns around to face him, and Pepper lets out a sigh, throwing her head back in relief as Arthur holds up The Horn of Cathbhadh.

"Arthur! No! Please. Whatever I have done, I have done for Camelot." Uther pleads.

"You've had your turn. Now it's mine." says Arthur as he raises the horn to his lips.

"Merlin has-" Uther starts but he doesn't get to finish, and he's sent back.

After a moment the three of them throw their heads back in relief, but it's short lived when a tearing sound is heard in the room. Arthur and Merlin look to Pepper, who's looking down at the spear still keeping her up, and the rip in the shirt Gwen had made for her so while she didn't wear dresses she could still wear something that look a little girly. The shirt had ripped from the armpit down on her left side, exposing her body, but lucky enough for her she was wearing a small undershirt she had had made, but that was also starting to rip at the shoulder. "Do you mind?" she asked gesturing to the spears, wanting to be let down.

Arthur walked over to her and the spear out that was ripping her clothes, and held her up as he pulled the other spear out so she didn't rip the other side of her shirt, too. When she got back on her feet, she looked up at Arthur, "Thanks." she said as she fumbled with her shirt. Arthur nodded his eyes still watering with what he'd just had to do to his father and went to help Merlin.

Pepper awkwardly waits for them, still fumbling her ripped shirt. When Merlin was on his feet again and they began walking back down the corridor, Pepper wouldn't make eye contact with him. 'The woman you love' Uther had said, Pepper felt awkward just thinking about it, no one had really _loved _her, only ever platonically and the thought of Merlin loving her made her uneasy. She was alright with simple crushes, like she could tell Mordred had on her. It was obvious by the way he would always stop to talk to her and the way he blushes when she's mentioned, she thought it was adorable, but she didn't think for a second that he could love her, and that was fine. But recently she didn't even think Merlin _liked _her much less _loved _her.

Arthur had already gone back to his chambers, and had told Merlin and Pepper to go home and get some rest. Pepper happily obliged, and began walking towards her home, when she realized Merlin was still with her, walking her home. She turned around to face him, "What ya doin'?" she asked, her London accent think and Merlin could barely understand her.

"I need to talk to you." Merlin said.

"Oh." she mumbled hugging her arms around herself, the hole in her shirt was letting all her body heat out and being outside in the dark didn't help. She could see her house from where she stood and she wanted desperately to get there and change. "Can we talk somewhere else? Like-"

"I need to talk to you now, because I know if I don't I'll change my mind." Merlin cut her off.

"'Kay." Pepper nodded, starting to shiver, "What?"

"What Uther said-"

"That you were in love with me." she was the one to cut him off this time.

"Yeah." Merlin said as awkwardly as she felt, not making eye contact with her.

"Is it true?" she asked, her eyes narrowing.

Merlin looked up at her, and opened his mouth, unsure what to say. Pepper nodded, realizing that she was stupid to think that he could ever love her. "I get it, Merlin." she shrugged, and turned around, her eyes watering "I'm gonna... go."

"Pepper..." Merlin said scratching his forehead.

Pepper turned around. "What, Merlin? What could you possibly say to me now?" she asked, before realizing how close she was to him now.

He looked down at her, and let out a breath, before kissing her lightly on the lips. Her eyes widened at the touch, before she relaxed and lightly pushed her self away from him.

"Okay." she nodded, with a grin.

"Okay?" asked Merlin.

"Yeah." she said, before kissing him lightly on the cheek. "Goodnight, Merlin." she walked backwards for a moment before turning around and walked to her home. Merlin watched her the entire time, before she got inside her home and closed the door, before he turned around and walked back inside the castle, where Arthur was watching from the window, chuckling to himself.

* * *

**In case anyone was interested I wrote a Walking Dead fanfiction. blah blah blah thanks for reading please review bye**

**-chelsea**


End file.
